Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja
by Ian Namikaze
Summary: Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya, Bad Summary. Warning! Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet With Kyuubi

**A/N: Aku adalah Author baru yang baru membuat first fic ku. jadi harap di maklumi saja kalau tulisan atau kalimat yang gak jelas atau rapi... semoga anda senang dengan fic pertamaku ini... aku harap REVIEWnya supaya saya bisa mengevaluasi kesalahannya... Arigatou !**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas.**

_**Summary :**_

_**Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang cerdas karena memilik bakat ayahnya tetapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuannya kepada siapapun.**_

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet With Kyuubi/Kurama**

* * *

**Penyerangan Kyuubi**

Dahulu ada seekor monster yang bernama kyuubi menyerang desa yang menyebabkan Konoha hancur porak poranda dan menewaskan puluhan bahkan ratusan warga dan ninja, Bahkan Hokage keempat tewas dalam insiden itu dengan cara menyegel mosnter kyuubi kedalam anak yang baru lahir, Anak itu bernama Naruto atau yang kita kenal Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

**7 Tahun setelah penyerangan!**

akibat dari penyerangan tersebut Naruto menjadi sangat di benci semua warga bahkan sampai ada yang menghina, membentak, memukul, ada juga yang ingin membunuhnya, dan yang sangat disayangkan para ninja pun ikut menyiksa bocah itu.

Disinilah Dia di sebuah apartemen kecil miliknya pemberian dari hokage 3, kini dia sendang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan memikirkan sesuatu.

**Naruto's POV**

"huh... apakah di hari ulang tahunku juga mereka sama saja tetap membenciku?" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Apakah mereka tidak perrnah mengakui keberadaanku?" kataku masih tetap pada posisiku.

"jika begini terus... aku akan menjadi Hokage yang sangat kuat supaya aku di akui oleh semuannya." kataku sambil membuka mata dan bangit dari tempat tidurku.

"sebaiknya aku pergi untuk latihan untuk menjadi kuat dan... MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE" ucapku lantang.

akupun bergegas pergi sebelum para warga menemukanku.

akupun membuka pintu crack...  
"akhirnya ketemu juga kau hihihi..." kata seorang ninja dengan aura kebenciannya kepada ku.

"ada apa kau hah? minggir..." (buagggh..) aku memukul perutnya.

"ugh...(buggh.. dia pun terjatuh) sialan kau bocah"

akupun tidak mnyia-nyiakan kabur menuju hutan.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Di hutan barat konoha Naruto duduk di sebuah pohon dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal.

**Naruto"s POV**

'hosh hosh.. aku gak habis pikir..Kenapa warga begitu benci kepadaku ?...'

'memang salahku apa kepada mereka? Kata mereka aku bocah jelmaan monster kyuubi? Tetapi kyuubikan telah mati 7 tahun yang lalu dibunuh oleh Hokage yondaime. Tetapi kenapa aku disebut begitu ya?...arghhh semua ini membuatku sedikit pusing !'pikirku sambil mencengkram helaian rambut jabrik pirangku.

'goaarr... Kau salah besar bocah, jika mengira aku telah mati dibunuh oleh si yondaime keparat.' Kata seseorang dengan suara besar dan serak.

suara itu membuatku tersentak kaget dan mencari sosok dari suara itu, tetapi aku tidak menemukan sosok apapun.

"SIAPA KAU? cepat tunjukan wajahmu." teriakku pada sosok itu.

'hmmm... Kau ingin melihatku heh? konsentrasilah dan ikuti suara ku bocah...' kata seseorang itu.

akupun lansung mengikuti petunjuknya, tiba-tiba Aku pun terseret ke dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya minim pencahayaan.

'kesini kau bocah... ikutilah suaraku...'

ku ikuti suaranya terus berjalan mendekati suaranya lalu aku melihat sebuah cahaya dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah pintu jeruji besi, lalu lama kelamaan terlihat aliran ckra berwarna merah lalu munculah sosok musang ber ekor 9.

"kemari kau bocah... GOARRR... aku akan memakan mu" kata kyuubi

akupun tertawa sekaligus bangga karena ada monster terkuat di dalam tubuhku.

"GOARR... APA BOCAH... apa yang kau tertawakan? apa kau tak takut padaku sama sekali heh?" gertak kyuubi.

"Takut padamu untuk apa kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhku bukan?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"... tak kusangka kau pintar juga yah..." kata kyuubi sambil tersenyum rubah (namanya juga rubah pasti kalo tersenyum pasti seyum rubah/author bodoh yah...)

"hahaha... siapa dulu naruto ..." sambil tersenyum lebar (saking lebarnya sampai 5m 'di pukul naruto').

"hey.. kyuubi apa kau mau mengajariku tentang teknik ninja? yah... hitung-hitung bayar penyewaan tempat di tubuhku." kataku bernegosiasi dengan kurama mudahan-mudahan dia mau mengajariku.

"... baiklah asal ada satu syarat." kata kyuubi.

"huh... baiklah asal jangan macam-macam yah? apa syaratnya?" kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"tentu... syaratnya menuruti apa kemauanku ok?" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"hmmm... baiklah ok aku setuju" Kataku dengan mantap.

"Besok kita akan mulai latihan" kata kyuubi

"ok" jawabku

**Naruto's End POV**

'hn.. besok adalah hari yang akan menyakitkan bagimu aku akan menyiksamu habis-habisan' batin kyuubi dengan seyum penuh arti ralat penuh kejahatan.

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? akankah naruto akan di siksa kyuubi? tapi sayang karena di chapter 2 naruto akan langsung berumur 12 tahun hahaha... XD

Mohon Reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Team 7

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, dll.**

**Summary :**

**Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang cerdas karena memilik bakat ayahnya tetapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuannya kepada siapapun.**

* * *

**A/N: Author Note's hari ini saya mau terimah kasih buat yang udah menreview fic ini, dan fic ini adalah murni milik saya tapi mungkin ide saya ini sangat pasaran jadi mungkin sangat banyak yang mirip sama fic ini, dan fic ini sepertinya gak bakalan di discontinue, saya ucapkan terimah kasih buat semua yang udah fanfic saya walaupun ada juga yang curiga tapi gak apa yang penting bisa menjadi pelajaran buat author supaya gak bikin ide pasaran.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

Naruto bertemu dengan hewan pelihraannya *eh.. ralat salah aduh salah ketik lagi maksudnya bertemu dengan kyuubi dan menyuruh kyuubi melatihnya teknik ninja supaya naruto menjadi kuat.

**Chapter 2**

**Team 7**

* * *

**5 Tahun setelah bertemu kyuubi!**

Kini naruto berada di tempat latihannnya dengan kyuubi tepatnya di tempat bertemunya mereka di hutan sebelah barat konoha, sekarang naruto duduk di bawah pohon dengan membawa kunai di tangan kanannya.

"hosh... hosh... hah... melelahkan juga" kata naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

**'hey.. gaki berhentilah mengeluh, apa kau sangat lemah walau hanya belatih begini?'** kata kyuubi dengan nada mengejek.

"heh...? apa kau pikir mengatur cakra untuk memanjat pohon itu mudah hah?" kata naruto sambil sedikit marah.

narutopun berdiri untuk melakukan memanjat pohon dengan kakinya.

**'heh? Dasar baka gaki, begitu saja tidak bisa huh dasar baka.. kau memang benar-benar baka dan lemah' **kata kyuubi lagi sambil tersenyum licik dan tetap dengan nada mengejeknya.

"baiklah akan ku coba jika aku berhasil BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU BAKA, RUBAH.. HYAH..." kata naruto berlari.

dengan memusatkan cakra di kakinya dan berlari mengarah pohon di depannya naruto akhirnya sampai di puncak pohon tersebut.

**'kau hebat juga gaki tak kusangka kau akan berhasil, walau kau menghabiskan banyak waktu yang cukup lama **(padahal latihan manjat pohon baru 12 jam dibilang lama?), tapi **hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Sekarang kau bisa menyempurnakan jurusmu yang pernah ku ajarkan padamu gaki..'** kata kyuubi dengan nada riang *eh.. ralat salah ketik lagi dengan nada menyuruh (emang naruto pembantunnya kyuubi yah?/di rasengan naruto).

"ok..." kata naruto.

Narutopun turun dari atas pohon tersebut.

**'hey gaki apa kau langsung berlatih lagi?'** tanya kyuubi dengan nada keponya (author di bijuu dama kyuubi)

"tentu saja tidak lagi pula cakraku tinggal sedikit.." jawab naruto.

**'woy gaki... bukankah besok kau akan ada pembagian team untuk para genin yang baru lulus?'** tanya kyuubi lagi (tuh kan bener kyuubi emang kepo banget.../di cakar kyuubi)

"oh.. iya benar, memang ada apa kau menanyakan itu kepadaku kyuu? Kata naruto

**'hmm aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu?'** (ciee sesuatu perasaan cinta yah/DIAM KAU AUTHOR/ Author pundung ke pojokan).

"apa?"jawab naruto santai sambil berjalan pulang.

**'apa kau akan tetap merahasiakan kekuatanmu juga?' **kata kyuubi

"tentu saja kyuu... dan oh aku lupa bilang padamu arigatou kyuu karena telah melatihku dan aku bisa menipu seorang penghianat konoha"kata naruto dengan nada riang.

**'sama-sama gaki'** kata kyuubi sambil tiduran dan menutup mata.

Narutopun bergegas pulang kerumahnya karena hari sudah semakin gelap naruto pulang dengan tubuh yang kotor dan seyuman di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Pagi pun menjelang dengan suasana yang damai di Desa konoha, matahari yang menyinari sampai keseluruh plosok desa.

"hoammmh... hah apa sudah pagi?" kata Naruto.

**Skip Time**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto akhirnya sampai di acdemy ninja untuk mendapatkan kelompok ninjanya.

'baiklah sekarang adalah pembagian kelompok, siapa kira-kira aku sekelompok dengan siapa yah?' kataku dalam hati.

Walaupun aku tak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelompok ku, setidaknya mereka masih menganggapku sebagai orang yang bodoh walaupun itu semua sebagai kedokku tapi aku senang karena mereka menganggapku walau aku berpura-pura bodoh.

"... baiklah, sekarang yang masuk dalam team 7 adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Aku sedikit terkejut menyebut namaku.

"Haruno Sakura"

Aku bepura-pura gembira karena sakura satu team denganku, yah setidaknya itu bisa menutupi kepintaranku.

"dan Uciha Sasuke ..." kata guru iruka

'ternyata aku satu team dengan seorang uciha yang memiliki aura dendam yang pekat' entah kenapa aku sangat membencinya mungkin karena aura dendamnya yang begitu pekat.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Sekarang adalah waktunya aku bertemu guru pembimbingku, tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap dan di balik asap itu terlihat seorang shinobi berambut putih yang menggunakan hitai ate yang menutup mata kirinya dan juga masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya sehingga yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya saja yang berwarna hitam.

"Oh kalian yah yang menjadi muridku, sebelumnya perkenalkan diri kalian sediri mulai dari nama, hal yang paling di sukai, hal yang tidak di sukai, dan cita-cita kalian?" kata senseiku

"tapi kenapa kau tidak mulai duluan memperkenalkan diri?" kata sakura di sampingku

"hmm.. baiklah nama Hatake kakashi, hal yang paling ku sukai adalah hal yang paling tidak ku sukai, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah hal yang paling ku sukai, dan cita-citaku sebuah privasi. ok silahkan di mulai da kau" kata sensei ku sambil menunjuk kepadaku

"aku baiklah namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang paling ku sukai adalah ramen, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah dia 'sambil menunjuk sasuke', dan cita-citaku itu adalah menjadi ninja terkuat di desa konoha" kataku dengan semangat.

**Skip time** (di karenakan readers pasti sudah tau perkenalannya)

" baiklah untuk sekarang cukup sampai di sini saja dan untuk besok kalian akan berkumpul jam 6 di sini di tempat yang sama, kalu begitu sampai jumpa lagi" ucap kakashi sensei kemudian menghilang.

Akupun berjalan pulang ke apartemen ku.

'hey gaki..' kata kyuubi

Yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"e-eh.. ada apa kyuu mengagetkanku saja?" Kataku mencoba tenang.

**'hey gaki apa kau akan menunjukan kemampuanmu?'** tanya kyuubi padaku.

"hmm... entahlah kyuu aku masih bingung" jawabku sambil berfikir.

**'hm, jadi begitu. Sebaiknya kau berlatih saja untu menyempurnakan jurus dan cakramu!'** ajak kyuubi ke pada ku.

"huh... kau benar" aku pun langsung mengarah tempat latihanku biasanya dengan kyuu.

**Naruto's End POV**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?akankah naruto menunjuka kemampuan sebenarnya atau tidak? Kita tunggu saja.

Mohon Reviewnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3 : Training Team 7

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

**A/N: Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam tergantung para reader's bacanya, kembali lagi ke Author Note's hari ini terimah kasih yang udah kasih saran ke author pasti sekarang gak bakalan ada skip time yang banyak he...he...he... dan semoga cerita yang ini tidak terlalu pendek buat para reader's, Author ucapkan terimah kasih yang udah ngereview fic ini semoga fic ini akan terus jalan dan tidak di discontinue aminnn! XD.  
**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

hari dimana pembagian team untuk para genin yang baru lulus telah selesai dan Naruto mendapatkan satu team dengan sasuke dan sakura dengan seorang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi dan team mereka bernama team 7 ('hehehe... akhirnya author kagak salah nulis lagi yey...'#sambil ketawa gaje./Authornya sinting...).

**Chapter 3**

**Training Team 7**

Sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi di hari yang cerah terlihat 3 orang genin yaitu Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menunggu seseorang di tempat yang di janjikan dan yang mereka tunggu adalah sensei mereka Hatake Kakashi orang yang malas dan suka datang terlambat#di chidori Kakashi.

"sekarang sepertinya sudah jam 6 pagi tepat, tapi sensei masih belum datang juga yah?" kata sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, dimana sih Kakashi sensei itu padahal ini kan kegiatan pertama kita sebagai kelompok Team 7 tapi kenapa sebagai sensei ia tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada kita yah" kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataan sakura.

"hn" dan Sasuke melengkapi percakpan itu semua.

Dan jawaban Sasuke mebuat naruto menjadi jengkel.

"OI TEME.. apa tidak ada lagi kata yang kau katakan selain 'hn' ha?" Teriak Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

"hn.." jawab sasuke dan semua itu membuat naruto semakin jengkel.

Padahal Naruto sudah mengetahui semua ini, pasti semua akan seperti ini padahal dia berniat akan berangkat lebih lama. Tapi naruto tak ingin merusak citrannya karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya melakukan kegiatan dalam kelompok team 7, bagaimanapun juga naruto sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kebiasaan seorang kakashi, karena dia sering memata-matai setiap orang. jadi tak heran jika naruto mengetahui semuannya kebiasaan warga di Desa Konoha.

'baiklah sepertinya dengan begini penyamaranku tidak ketahuan, tapi nanti saatnya tiba mungkin aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku' ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

Dan tiba-tiba 'poof' muncullah sang empu yang di tunggu-tunggu di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" katanya dengan tersenyum.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITUUU...!"teriak Naruto dan Sakura Berbarengan.

"hn" dan seperti biasa sasuke melengkapi semua percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah langsung saja, sekarang aku akan memberikan tes pada kalian bertiga..." kata Kakashi langsung to the point.

"hah... tes bukankah kami sudah di tes di akademi... sensei" kata Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan lagi.

Dan jawaban sasuke tetap sama yaitu 'hn.' ('OI.. Teme/sasuke pa tidak ada lagi kata lain selain mengatakan 'hn' hah?' teriak Naruto da Author berbarengan. 'teruss gue harus bilang WOW' gituh' jawab sasuke narsis. Widih buset sasuke narsis gile/ di lemparin kunai sama sasuke)

"tes ini bukanlah tes biasa, Kalian lihat kedua lonceng (sambil ngluarin kemoceng*eh.. ralat lagi maksudnya lonceng dari saku celananya) , kalian harus merebut kedua lonceng ini dariku dan mungkin jika kalian bekerjasama setidaknya akan merebut satu lonceng dariku. Tidak, mungkin keduanya" kata kakashi menjelaskan.

"tapi sensei bukankah loncengnya Cuma ada 2 berarti kalau 1 orang di antara kami tidak mendapatkan lonceng itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"pertanyaan bagus.. jika tidak mendapatkan loceng akan di ikat di batang kayu itu dan tidak dapat jatah makan siang miliknya."jawab kakashi.

"hah... apa cuman itu sensei?" Kata Naruto bertanya.

"oh... yah dan satu lagi jika kalian gagal kalian akan di kembalikan ke akademi lagi.."ujar kakashi santainya.

"APAA?" kata Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"hn" Sasuke tetap melengkapi

"baiklah... Sekarang, kita mulai tesnya!" ujar kakashi dengan sedikit sweatdrop karena adegan percakapan aneh yang ia alami.

Kini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk merebut lonceng dari sensei mereka

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa merebut lonceng, karena Sasuke-kun memang hebat" Ujar Sakura girang

"Hah, hebat apanya Sakura-chan dan memangnya orang seperti dia bisa apa ?" Ujar Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura tadi dan sukses membuat sakura marah

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN NARUTOO!" Balas Sakura sambil bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh

"hn, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan Dobe, kau adalah murid terbodoh di akademi dan kali ini pun hasilnya akan tetap sama saja" Ujar Sasuke meremehkan Naruto

"Iya, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan lihat Sasuke-kun pasti akan bisa merebut lonceng itu dari Kakashi sensei dengan cepat" Sakura Menambahkan semua ejekan itu terhadap naruto.

Dan ejekan mereka membuat Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang siap berubah menjadi sebuah kebencian, Narutopun berjalan melewati mereka kerarah kebelakang mereka.

"sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu... Sekarang juga kita mulai tesnya! dan ingat jika kalian ingin berhasil, kalian harus memiliki keinginan untuk membunuhku" ujar kakashi

Naruto langsung melempar 2 buah kunai ke arah Kakashi dan dengan mudah kakashi menghindar dan tiba-tiba ada di belakang naruto dengan 1 kunai ke kepala naruto.

"bukankah aku belum mengatakan mulai... Naruto" kata Kakashi.

"Oh... benarkah? sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jangan pernah melihat orang dari luarnya saja" ujar Naruto sambil menodongkan pedang ke arah belakang kakashi.

dan tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut naruto biasanya selalu berbuat onar sekarang sudah bisa melakukan sebuah strategi yang cukup bagus.

'hah? pedang itu kelihatannya di beri segel untuk sebuah teleport dan itu adalah segel hiraisin no jutsu seperti milik guruku' kata kakashi dalam hati

"ok.. kita mulai!...1...2...3 'poof' (kakashi menghilang dengan teknik pengganti)"

"sudah ku duga..." gumam Naruto

akhirnya Mereka bertiga bersembunyi untuk mencari dan sekaligus menyerang sensei mereka tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto dia langsung menemukan Kakashi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau sensei" ujar naruto sambil terseyum licik

"huh... sudah ku duga pasti kau pasti menemukanku dengan sangat cepat dengan yang lainnya" kata kakashi sedikit kagum

"... (Naruto pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnnya) ayo... kita mulai sensei" kata naruto lantang

naruto pun maju coba memukul perut kakashi dengan tangan kanannya namun dapat di halau dengan tangan kiri kakashi, Narutopun berhasil menendang ke atas kakashi dan naruto pun lompat di belakang kakashi

"**URA RENGE**.." naruto mengikat kakashi dengan kedua tangannya dan kakinya mengarah ke bawah 'duarrrr' dan 'poof'

"sial.. jurus pengganti lagi" ujar naruto

"tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan tai jutsu yang bagus Naruto" kata kakashi dari balik pohon di belakang naruto.

kakashi berlari dan dengan cepat kearah Naruto pukul wajah Naruto dengan telak dan 'poof'

"ternyata bunshin yah.."gumam kakashi

'bugh' Naruto memukul punggung belakang kakashi tapi deng tenaga yang sangat pelan

"apa jebakan tak kusangka kau telah memsang jebakan ini"ujar Naruto kaget yang sudah terkena jebakan dengan kaki terikat ke atas pohon

"hah... sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" kata kakashi pergi dengan shunsin no jutsunya

"heh ternyata dia bodoh..." Naruto pun mengambil kunai di sakunya dan memotong talinya

ketempat sasuke

Sasukepun berhasil menemukan Kakashi langsung menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong dan bahkan Sasuke hampir mendapatkan lonceng tersebut tapi beruntung refleks Kakashi cukup bagus ini karena dia adalah seorang ninja s-rank jadi ia bisa menggagalkan usaha Sasuke dengan sangat mudah, lalu setelah mengetahui usahanya gagal Sasuke langsung merapal jutsu dan menggunakan**"****KATON: GOUKAKYUU"** untuk menyerang Kakashi tapi tanpa disadari Sasuke ternyata Kakashi menggunakan 'Elemen Tanah' dan menyerang Sasuke dari dalam tanah, sehingga akhirnya sasuke terperosok ke dalam tanah tetapi kepalanya masih terlihat diatas permukaan tanah, lalu Kakashi pun menghilang.

ketempat sakura

"Sasuke kau dimana ?" Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa

Kemudian tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke dari balik pohon dengan keadaan yang menakutkan, banyak darah mengalir ditubuhnya dengan banyak kunai yang menancap dipunggungnya dan

"Arrggghhhh" Sakura langsung pingsan

Ternyata itu adalah ulah Kakashi dengan menggunakan Genjutsu, dan kemudian Kakashi langsung menghilang dengan Sunshin no jutsu.

kembali ke Naruto

"aku harus cepat menemukannya" dan Naruto pun tiba-tiba menghilang

lalu di tempat kakashi sedang mengikat sakura di batang pohon.

"hey.. sensei 'sambil menunjukan sebuah lonceng pada kakashi di hadapan kakashi' ternyata sangat mudah mengambil lonceng dari kakashi sensei" ujanaruto bangga

dan tentu saja membuat kakashi kaget dan kakashi melihat loncengnya dan ternyata benar loncengnya tinggal satu, tapi kakashi melihat sebuah segel di rompi ninjanya

'tak ku sangka dia bisa melakukan teknik segel' ujar kakashi dalam hati

"Baiklah sekarang..." ujar naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya

tiba-tiba naruto merapal jutsu dan **"****FUUTON: NAMIKAZE"** badai angin yang tiba-tiba datang dan menerjang kakashi

"sekarang sasuke..." ujar Naruto

**"KATON: GOKAKYUU"** ternyata mereka menggabungkan elemen angin dan api dan jadilah gelombang api yang sangat besar mencoba membakar kakashi

'sial... mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku' ujar kakashi dalam hati

dan gelombang api mengarah kakashi dan kakashi di selamatkan naruto dengan hiraisin membawa kakashi ke arah sasuke dan mengambil loncengnya untuk sasuke

"tak kusangkangka kalian sudah bisa nenggunakan perubahan jenis cakra dan kerja sama kalian cukup bagus" ujar kakashi bangga

"hn... ini berkat dobe karena dia pintar dalam mengatur strategi dan kau tenyata sangat hebat dalam menggunakan teknik angin" tambah sasuke

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan seyum kepada mereka

"baik kalian boleh makan siang sekarang, tapi ingat JANGAN BERI MAKAN DIA 'sambil ada penekanan di kalimatnya dan menunjuk sakura yang sedang terikat' barang siapa yang melanggar aturan akan di anggap sampah dan jika kalian melanggar aturanku maka kalian akan kembali ke akademi" ujar kakashi lalu pergi dengan shunsinnya.

naruto dan sasuke pun duduk di pinggir sakura sambil mengambil bekal mereka dan memakannya lalu

"hey, Sakura-chan ini makanlah" ujar naruto sambil memberikan bekalnya ke sakura dan sasukepun sama

"hah... kenapa?"tanya sakura

"karena kau pasti kelaparan dan kakashi juga sedang pergi" jawab naruto

"kalian terimah kasih" kata sakura terharu

dan 'poof' muncullah kakashi di hadapan mereka.

"KALIAN... semuanya lulus" ujar kakashi sambil terseyum

dan mereka bertiga terkejut

"hah... bukannya kami melanggar aturanmu?" tanya sasuke masih heran

"ya itu benar, ini sangat aneh" kata sukura menambahkan

"hn" Naruto melengkapi ('hey dobe sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata-kataku?' ujar sasuke/'emang masalah gitu?'/hey kalian ngapain berantem cepet lanjutin)

"ya memang benar, di dunia shinobi orang yang melanggar peraturan akan dianggap sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya itu lebih rendah dari sampah" ujar kakashi menjelaskan

"jadi tujuan dari tes ini adalah kerja sama tim begitu?" tanya Naruto

"yap.. kau memng cerdas"jawab kakashi

"kalian besok akan menjalankan misi sebagai bagian dari team 7"tambah kakashi

"baik sensei" kata mereka serempak

"kalian boleh pulang sekarang untuk mempersiapkan misi besok"ujar kakashi

"baik sensei" ujar sakura

"hn" ujar sasuke (sok cool lagi/ di cidori sasuke)

dan mereka pun pulang minus kakashi dengan berbahagia *eh ralat de h ke rumah masing-masing

"huh.. tak kusangka sensei, kau ternyata memiliki anak yang hebat"ujar kakashi dengan bangga

"mungkin besok mereka akan mengetahui sebenarnya apa kehidupan seorang shinobi"tambah kakashi

dan kakashipun menghilang dengan shunsin no jutsu

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? akankah mereka akan mengetahui kejamnya kehidupan shinobi? Kita tunggu saja.

Mohon Reviewnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4 : Misi Rank-B

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Authr Note's hari ini:  
**

**1. : gak terjadi apa-apa kok selanjutnya.**

**2. Valua Harazuku: Author minta maaf karena telah membuat kesalahan yang membuat anda susah membaca fic saya mohon di maklumi karena ini fic pertama saya.**

**3. Hadinamikaze: maaf jika alurnya lambat, banyak jutsu kreasinya dan maaf jika ficnya kurang panjang.**

**4. nandiblack21: sebenarnya yang buat saya bingung review Hadinamikaze sama nandiblack21 tapi kata nandi alurnya kecepetan jadi author terus berusaha membuat alur yang seimbang bua para Reader's.**

**5. ujumaki no gifar: ok author akan lanjut tpi gak bisa kilat harus nunggu satu hari dulu hahaha...XD.**

**6. Uzumaki hyuuga18: ya pasti saya lanjutin dan semoga yang ini nambah panjang.**

** : maaf yah klo masih banyak typo dan sebagainya maklum author newbie.**

**8. Ken D Uzumaki: ini udah lanjut okeh... XD**

**Saya ucapkan Terimah kasih buat yang udah ngereview dari chapter 1-3 dan maaf jika masih ada kesalahan kayak typo, kurang panjang dan sebagainya karena saya adalah author newbie dan semoga kekurangan di chapter kemarin terjawab di chapter ini!**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

naruto telah selesai melakukan test team 7 dari kakashi dan yang mengejutkan naruto sedikit menunjukan kekuatannya kepada teman-temannya dan membuat kakashi terkejut bahwa tidak di sangka naruto bukanlah murid bodoh yang sering di bicarakan oleh para teman-temannyadi akademi.

**Chapter 4**

**Misi Rank-B**

* * *

Pagi disebuah hutan di desa konoha, sebuah team yang sedang menjalankan misi tengah mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, dan tujuan mereka adalah menangkap sebuah target.

"Berapa jarak kalian dari target kita?" Pemimpin dari team tersebut berbicara menggunakan walkie talkienya, menanyakan keberadaan anggotanya.

"Sekitar 5 meter, aku siap kapan saja" Suara laki-laki menjawab pertanyaannya, di lanjutkan oleh suara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyatakan hal yang sama dengan suara laki-laki yang pertama.

"Ok.. kalian bersiaplah.." Ujar sang pemimpin yang di ketahui adalah Hatake Kakashi, memberi jeda sebentar dan bersiap mengeluarkan aba-aba kepada anggotanya.

"baik..." Ucap mereka bertiga yang diketahui adalah 3 muridnya siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sekarang!" Mendengar pemimpinnya memberi perintah, mereka semua langsung menerjang ke arah sang target dan dengan cepat mengepung serta mengejutkannya.

"Sial... dia lolos ayo cepat Sasuke, Sakura-chan" ujar naruto dengan sambil terus berlari mengejar target.

"baik/hn"jawab mereka berdua sambil mengikuti di belakang Naruto

Mereka terus mengejar mereka sampai di desa, tapi mereka terus mengejarnya sampai tagetnya terpojokan.

"Naruto kami telah memojokan taget di sebuah gang buntu" gumam Sasuke dan sakura memberi tahu lewat walkie talkienya.

"Baik... Aku mengerti" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di atas dinding itu dan menangkap target.

"Dapat"ujar naruto sambil memegang kucingnya.

"Pita di kuping bagian kanan… apakah kamu yakin dobe ini adalah target kita, Tora?" Sasuke menanyakan hasil tangkapan taget mereka kepada Naruto dan sang kucing yang bernama Tora masih di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja teme aku yakin sekali"kata Naruto yakin.

"Baiklah kita ketempat Hokage-jiisan mungkin sensei ada di sana" tambah Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya

merekapun menuju ke kantor Hokage dan sesampainya disana.

"Tora akhirnya kamu kembali" kata pemilik kucing itu sambil mengambil kucing di gendongan Naruto dan memeluknya atau lebih tepatnya 'menggencet' tora.

'_Kasihan juga yah... pantas saja jika tora kabur_' batin Naruto Sweatdop melihat tora yang di gencet oleh pemiliknya.

"Nah.. sesuai perjanjian itu uangnya... dan sekarang ayo kita pulang tora" ujar sang pemilik tora dan yang ada di ruangan itu hanya 'sweatdrop ria' melihat adegan tersebut.

"Nah.. sekarang untuk team 7, tugas kalian adalah mencabut rumput liar di kediaman keluarga hiruka" ujar sandaime menjelaskan misinya kepada team 7 yang ada di depannya.

"APAA... Kenapa kita selalu mendapatkan misi yang mudah saja kenapa kita belum menjalankan misi yang sulit?"ujar naruto kaget karena selalu di beri misi Rank-D terus bukan misi Rank-C.

'_Haah, Aku tahu bahwa akhirnya akan begini…_'. gumam kakashi dalam hati.

"Tetapi kamu baru pemula, kamu bisa saja terkena masalah bila melakukan misi yang terlalu berbahaya" Iruka sebenarnya kasihan melihat Naruto yang terlihat bosan tetapi ia juga tidak mau membahayakan nyawa Naruto murid kesayanganya dengan memberi misi yang terlalu sulit untuk Naruto.

"bukankah kami sudah melakukan 20 misi Rank-D, dan lihat team 8 saja sudah melakuak 15 misi Rank-D dan 2 misi Rank C" ujar Naruto sedikit marah.

"huh... bagaiman menurutmu Kakashi?"tanya sandaime hokage pada Kakashi.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan sebuah misi yang sulit" jawab Kakashi sambil melirik ke Naruto.

"hmm... jadi begitu yah, baik team 7 aku beri kalian misi Rank-C" ujar Hokage.

"benarkah..."ujar naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yang di katakan Hokage ke- 3 sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura juga terkejut tapi tak berlebihan seperti Naruto.

'_Apakah Naruto akan tetap tidak memperlihatkan kepintaranya terhadap hokage ke-3?' _gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

Biar aku perkenalkan klient kalian, kau boleh masuk sekarang" Setelah Sandaime memberi perintah, seorang kakek-kakek masuk membawa tas dan sake masuk ke dalam.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka semua hanyalah anak-anak… Walaupun ada anak yang paling pendek tapi telihat sedikit pintar juga" Kakek itu meminum seteguk birnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke,Sakura, dan Naruto.

"Sensei… kenapa ia minum sake di siang bolong begini?" Naruto menyenggol pelan Kakashi yang hanya menaikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku adalah ahli pembuat jembatan, Tazuna" Tazuna memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menatap serius mereka semua "Aku mengharapkan kalian untuk menjagaku sampai ke desaku dan aku menyelesaikan jembatannya oke?".

"Baik.. pak tua kami mengerti"ujar Naruto dan sakura berbarengan.

"hn" sasuke melengkapi.

'_Apakah mereka yang akan mejagaku sepertinya mereka lemah dan tidak dapat di andalkan'_umam Tazuna dalam Hati.

* * *

.

.

{Naruto and kyuubi}

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Naruto meninju ke arah atas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kamu sepertinya terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali bocah" Tazuma tertawa dan berjalan ke luar dari desa konoha.

"ya tentu saja karena ini adalah Misi sulit pertamaku" ujar naruto sambil terseyum lebar.

**'_hey... gaki sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena musuh di luar sana tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau lengah sedikit saja' _**ucap kyuubi memperingati Naruto.

't_enang saja kyuu aku tidak akn lengah sedikitpun lagi pula kau sudah mengajariku teknik segel klan uzumaki dan juga kau memberiku pedang kusanagi khusus milik klan uzumaki' _jawab naruto tenang.

'_dan ngomong-ngomong kau dapat pedang itu dari mana kyuu_?' tanya naruto pada kyuu.

**'_itu sebenarnya milik ibumu yang berasal dari klan uzumaki, dia menitipkan itu dan menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu teknik pedang itu' _**jawab kyuubi tenang tapi tetap dengan nada '**evil**'

'berarti kau tahu bukan tentang ayah dan ibuku bukan?' tanya Naruto lagi.

**'_Memang aku tahu siapa ayah dan ibumu, tapi mereka menyuruhku untuk tetap merahasiakan identitas mereka di hadapamu karena aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibumu...'_**jawab kyuubi sedikit sedih dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

**'_dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan semenjak aku di segel di dalam tubuhmu yaitu maafkan aku dan terimah kasih karena kau telah menganggapku sebagai seorang temanmu Naruto' _**kyuubi menambahkan kalimatnya.

**Flashback: O****n  
**

**'_hey.. gaki kenapa kau tak takut padaku malah menyuruhku melatihmu hah?'_** Tanya kyuubi heran.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat dan lagi pula aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, dan sebagai seorang teman pasti akan membantu temannya yang kesusahan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya bukan?'" tanya naruto pada kyuubi

**'_... hahaha... apa? kau menganggapku sebagai teman kau itu lucu sekali gaki mana mungkin ada orang yang mau berteman dengan ku seekor monster berekor hah? kau hanyalah anak kecil dan bagiku kau sama saja dengan manusia_**_** lainnya' **_ujar kyuubi semakin marah.

"yang aku katakan itu benar lagi pula aku membutuhkan seorang teman sepertimu di mataku kau bukanlah monster tapi kau adalah temanku, karena aku akan menghapus kebencianmu kyuu, karena... kau adalah temanku" kata Naruto hangat dan membuat luluh hati yang mendengarnya (author: sedihnya..hiks*..hiks)

**Flashback: Off**

'_ya sama-sama kyuubi karena aku akan menganggapmu sebagai temanku untuk selamanya'_ ujar Naruto dengan tulus.

**'_Arigatou gaki..'_**ujar kyuubi terseyum rubah.

"..." Naruto Hanya Tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

Naruto Is Orange Ninja

.

.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Tak terasa teamku, Team 7 sudah hampir sampai ketempat tujuan tapi aku melihat sebuah genangan air di hari yang panas dan belum ada hujan yang membuatku sangat penasaran, sepertinya juga kakashi sensei sudah menyadarinya dan tiba-tiba kabut menyelimuti kami semua dan ini membuat aku semakin bingung.

'_pertama genangan air dan yang kedua kabut yang menyelimuti kami?'tanyaku pada diri sendiri untuk berfikir sejenak._

"Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bentuk formasi untuk melindungi Tazuna!" Perintah sensei pada kami.

Akupun tersentak kaget tapi kami kemudian kami membuat posisi siaga disekitar Tazuna. Lalu muncul seorang shinobi menyerang di belakang kami, tapi kakashi memukulnya telak dan terjatuh. kemudian muncul lagi seorang shinobi di depan ke lalu aku langsung melemparkan pedangku ke arahnya walau tidak kena karena aku melempar pedangku di atasnya dan aku menggunakan teknik teleportku dan lansung menusuknya dan mengalhkannya.

"hey... Sasuke, Sakura jangan lengah" kata naruto memperingatkan.

lalu muncul seorang yang tadi di pukul kakashi mengarah samping kanan Tazuna tapi gagal karena di serang dengan** Chidori** milik kakashi dan membuat ninja itu sekarat, lalu kakashi mendekat ke ninja tersebut.

"kenapa kau menyerang kami?" tanya Kakashi menginterogasi.

"ka...k-kami h-hanya sur..ruhan da...d-dari gatou un...tuk m-m..membunuh o..rang t-tua i..tu" kata ninja yang tadi sekarat itu.

lalu 'kreeetek' kakashi membunuhnya, kakashipun berjalan mendekati Tazuna

"Bukankah kau bilang misi kami hanya melindungimu dengan selamat sampai desamu dari bandit-bandit dan itu adalah Misi rank-C, tapi yang ku hadapi tadi adalah seorang missing-nin dan itu adalah termasuk Misi rank-B" Ucap Kakashi

"Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong pada kalian semua, aku mengatakan pada hokage kalian bahwa misi yang akan kalian kerjakan adalah misi rank-C karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kalian dengan misi rank-B yang memakan biaya terlalu besar" Ucap Tazuna

"Jadi bagaimana ini Kakashi-sensei, apa kita akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, lagipula kita sudah terlanjur menjalankannya" Jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"Tanya Kakashi

"Ya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan si Teme tadi" Jawab ku

"Baiklah, berarti misi ini akan dilanjutkan" Ucap Kakashi

"Terima kasih kalian semua" Kata Tazuna

Lalu mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan kemudian ada sebuah pedang besar mengarah ke tim Kakashi dan juga Tazuna, reflek mereka pun menghindarinya dan akhirnya pedang itu menancap pada pohon dan tiba-tiba muncullah seorang shinobi yang tidak lain adalah Zabuza Momochi dengan pedangnya _Kubikri Houchou_ yang termasuk kedalam 7 pedang legendaris.

"Kalian bertiga cepat buat formasi" Perintah Kakashi lagi kepada kami, lalu mengangkat hitai ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan sekarang tampaklah sebuah Sharingan dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke terkejut melihat kenapa Kakashi memiliki Sharingan padahal ia bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha sama seperti dirinya.

'Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Zabuza Momochi, salah satu shinobi pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure dan jika memang dia adalah musuh, ini akan sulit dan sepertinya juga aku akan membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk menghadapinya' batin Kakashi.

"Rupanya Copy Ninja Kakashi, ini pasti akan sangat menarik" Ucap Zabuza.

Kemudian Zabuza mulai menyerang Kakashi dan pertempuran sengit pun tak terelakkan, lalu Zabuza mulai menggunakan jurusnya dan kabut pun menyelimuti mereka semuanya yang ada di sana.

'Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dan semoga saja Naruto dan yang lainnya bisa selamat' batin Kakashi kawatir.

Tiba-tiba ada srangan muncul dari balik kabut tapi dengan refleks yang bagus Kakashi menghindari setiap serangan dari Zabuza, dan tiba-tiba Kakashi terperangkap dalam bola air Zabuza dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sasuke, aku punya sebuah rencana" Ucap ku pada Sasuke

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang serius, begitu pun dengan Sakura yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke, dia juga sama terkejutnya melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis dari ceria dan ceroboh menjadi serius dan dingin (mungkin karena sedikit mengkawatirkan keadaan temannya)

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan _Fuma Shuriken _di tasnya dan

"_Fuma Shuriken_, teknik shuriken elemen angin" Ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan _Fuma Shuriken _ke arah zabuza_  
_

_Fuma Shuriken _melesat dengan cepat menuju Zabuza, tapi dengan reflek bagus Zabuza berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tapi masih ada _Fuma Shuriken_ yang melesat ke arahnya lagi

'Bayanyan shuriken' sontak membuat Zabuza kaget

Tetap saja Zabuza berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat. Tapi setelah _Fuma Shuriken_ itu melewatinya, _Fuma Shuriken _itu langsung berubah menjadi Naruto dan langsung melemparkan kunai sehingga Zabuza menjauh dan jurusnya pada Kakashi pun langsung lenyap.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Kakashi-sensei" Ucap ku dengan nada yang ceria

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto" Jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah kalian berdua akan kubunuh sekarang juga" Ucap Zabuza

Kemudian Zabuza mulai membentuk segel jutsu, Kakashipun membentuk sebuah segel yang sama dan naruto juga membentuk sebuah segel yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

**"SUITON: SUIRY****Ū NO** **JUTSU" **ucap Kakashi dan Zabuza berbarengan dan diikuti **"FUUTON: KAZERY****Ū NO JUTSU" **ucap ku tak kalah cepat.

Dan kemudian muncul dua Naga air dan satu naga air, naga air kakashi dengan naga angin Naruto menyerang naga air milik Zabuza dan pada akhirnya kami mementalkan Zabuza Sampai beberapa meter Kebelakang.

"Tidak mungkin jurus andalnku bisa di patahkan dengan mudah" ujar Zabuza dengan Nada tidak percaya.

lalu ada beberapa jarum mengarah dan mengenai Zabuza, kemudian muncul seseorang di atas pohon.

"siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku adalah seorang Anbu dari kiri yang sedang mencari seorang Missing-nin bernama Zabuza momochi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tehadapnya?"tanya Kakashi.

"Membunuhnya..."ucapnya dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"hah..." sakura sedikit terkejut, lalu aku menepuk pundak sakura

"ini adalah dunia shinobi jadi wajar jika kita sebagai shinobi akan mati oleh shinobi sedesanya atau yang lainnya, ini seperti kasus zabuza yang menjadi seorang missing-nin yang telah di bunuh oleh seorang hunter-nin yang satu desa itu sudah sangat wajar mengingat missing-nin untuk saat ini terlalu banyak" ujar ku memberitahu

"kalian orang-orang konoha terimah kasih telah mebantuku ubtuk mendapatkannya" ucap orang bertopeng itu

"lalu kau akan membawa tubuhnya itu kemana? tanya Sasuke.

"aku akan menghancurkan tubuhnya supaya musuh tidak akan mendapatkan informasi dari mayat ini... terimah kasih dan sampai jumpa" anbu tadi menhilang dengan membawa tubuh zabuza momochi.

"tak kusangka dobe kau itu benar-benar kuat.." ujar Sasuke.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah menyewa kalian, ha ha ha" Ucap Tazuna sambil tertawa.

'tapi aku merasa heran kenapa anbu itu membunuhnya dengan jarum... ah... ternyata dia hanya membuat zabuza pingsan saja tak kusangka ada orang sehebat itu...' ucapku dalam hati sambil terseyum senang karena bagaimana pun juga aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat kuat.

**Naruto's End POV**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Ini adalah list jutsu Naruto sementara, karena ****jutsu lainnya masih author rahasiakan**_**  
**_

_**Fuuton: Namikaze no jutsu  
**_

**keterangan:** jutsu angin yang menciptakan gelombang angin yang sebenarnya dapat mementalkan lawan dan melukai lawanya seperti tecabik- cabik hewan buas.**  
**

**_Hiraisin no jutsu_**

**keterangan:** jutsu teleport atau teknik ruang dan waktu untuk berpindah ke suatu tempat dengan cepat dengan menggunakan segel di suatu benda.

_**Fuuton: Kazery**__**ū no jutsu**_

**keterangan:** jutsu angin yang menciptakan naga angin, ukuran naga angin ini setara dengan naga air milik zabuza.

**dan senjata milik Naruto**

_**Pedang kusanagi**_

**keterangan:** pedang kusanagi yang mirip seperti saat di Naruto shippuden, tapi warna pedang milik naruto orange dan memiliki segel dewa naga petir, pedang ini juga dapat dialiri elemen angin tergantung penggunanya.

* * *

Tolong Reviewnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini!

**R  
**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5 : Misi: Melindungi Jembatan

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Authr Note's hari ini sedikit basa-basi dengan pengreview chapter 4:**

**1. elfarizy : saya ucapkan terimah kasih karena menganggap ceritanya bagus dan klo chapter ini masih kecepetan sya ucapkan mohon ma'af karena Author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin maklum Author Newbie.**

**2. Hadinamikaze : hahaha... emang saya kurang tanggap orangnya jadi harap maklumi saja, tapi klo masih kecepetan mohon di maklumi dan juga terimah kasih udah do'ain sya sehat selalu XD.**

**3. Ken D Uzumaki : Amin semoga bisa update kilat terus dan critanya semakin menarik.**

**4. DeathCheater : sekarang juga update, kusanagi oh itu hanya senjata kreasi saya aja, dan makasih udah ngingetin sya tentang pedangnya Zabuza, ya nanti sya benerin nanti.**

**5. Uzumaki hyuuga18 : makasih semoga ini lebih panjang.**

**6. Dobe Hilang : klo masalah nama orangnya ada yang pake huruf kapital dan ada juga yang tidak itu adalah kelalaian Author, dan klo genre dan alurnya kurang harap di maklumi karena author masih belajar hehehe... XD.**

**7. : ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf klo ceritannya gantung.**

**8. Ocean FOX : udah saya lanjutin ceritannya, makasih juga karena suka ceritannya, semoga chapter ini panjang dan terimah kasih kembali**

**9. Ujumaki no gifar : ok udah lanjut, ****tapi maaf klo ceritannya gantung.**

**10. JumawanBluez : Saya minta ma'af jika Chapter kemarin ke cepetan, harap dimaklumi karena Author baru buat fanfic.**

**Saya ucapkan terimah kasih yang udah ngereview fic saya dan mohon ma'af jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab pada chapter-chapter yang lalu, jika ada yang nanya jadwal updatenya fic ini sebenarnya setiap semingu sekali. Tapi karena Author yang kelewat rajin jadi update tiap hari, saya ucapkan terimah kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, dll. karena jika tidak ada kalian mungkin fic ini kan discontinue.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

Team 7 mendapat misi rank-C yaitu menjaga seorang pembuat jembatan bernama Tazuna dari para bandit, tapi ternyata yang mereka lawan bukan para bandit tetapi seorang missing-nin yang bernama Zabuza momochi pemegang pedang Kubikiriboucho dan tentu saja misi mereka berubah tingkatnya dari rank-C ke rank-B, akan tetapi mereka melajutkan misi itu.

**Chapter 5**

**Misi: Melindungi Jembatan**

* * *

Sekarang team 7 melanjutkan misinya ke desa tempat Tazuna dengan menggunakan Perahu kecil untuk menyebrang ke desa tempat Tazuna tinggal dan kabut yang masih mengelilingi mereka dengan perlahan pendayung perahu mendayung maju kearah desa terpencil.

"Paman... kenapa paman mendayung perahunya lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto bosan kepada pendayung perahu atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura bosan.

"Kita tidak mungkin mendayung dengan cepat Naruto, karena jika mendayung dengan cepat mungkin musuh akan mengetahui letak kita.. apa kau mengerti Naruto?" tanya balik Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Tetap... tidak mengerti sensei.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA BODOH NARUTO/DOBE.." ucap Sakura Dan Sasuke serempak dengan nada tinggi dan sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, Naruto Hanya bisa menutup Telingannya dan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop 'ria'.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah jembatan yang sedang di bangun oleh beberapa pekerja di desa tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah sampai silahkan turun tuan.." ujar si Pendayun perahu kepada mereka semua.

"Terimah kasih/terimah kasih paman" ucap mereka semua.

"sama-sama" sambung pendayung dan pergi dengan perlahan si pendayung tersebut mendayung perahunnya.

Mereka pun langsung menuju desa yang kelihatan damai walau yang sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, mereka menuju tempat kediaman milik Tazuna.

Kemudian terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati orang.

"Ayo, masuklah" Ucap Tazuna mempersilahkan masuk kepada team 7.

"Terima kasih " Jawab Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura serempak. Sedangkan Naruto langsung nyelonong masuk ke tempat kediaman Tazuna tersebut.

"Hey.. Naruto apa kau tak punya sopan santun hah?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ah.. iya aku lupa. habis badanku capek semua Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi ceria yang terlihat hanya ekspresi serius dan cool (Author: Gila cool..).

"tidak apa-apa ayo kita masuk" ujar Tazuna pada yang lain minus Naruto soalnya Naruto udah masuk duluan.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke rumah Tazuna, disana team 7 disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang bernama Tsunami yaitu anak perempuan dari Tazuna dan seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya tidak bersahabat yang ternyata merupakan anak dari Tsunami yang bernama Inari. Tazuna dan tim Kakashi duduk dengan kursi dan sebuah meja persegi panjang yang menjadi pemisah antara Tazuna dan Inari dengan tim Kakashi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini kelihatannya ada yang aneh?" Tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya... Gatou yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan pelayaran ingin menghentikan rencana pembuatan jembatan kami, sehingga kami tidak memiliki kontak langsung dengan negara lain. Dan jika pembangunan jembatan ini gagal maka ia akan memiliki kendali penuh atas akses transportasi di desa ini" Jelas Tazuna kepada Kakashi.

"Tapi, bukankah tujuannya sama saja untuk menciptakan akses transportasi dengan negara lain?" Ucap Sakura kurang mengerti tentang masalah ini.

"oh jadi seperti itu yah..." ujar Naruto datar.

"apa maksudmu Naruto/dobe?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke serempak.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan Transportasi milik gatou hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menipu penduduk desa, yang sebenarnya pasti mereka pasti ada maksud lain seperti memasukan barang ilegal kesini dan Jika jembatan yang di bangun oleh penduduk desa itu gagal maka rencan mereka untuk menyeludupkan barang ilegal akan mudah di akses dan mereka akan menambahkan pajak untuk jasa transportasi yang ia miliki dan jika itu terjadi maka hanya akan ada kemiskinan untuk desa ini" ujar Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"yah.. itu memang benar" ujar Tazuna lesu.

"hmm... penjelasan yang bagus Naruto, berarti misi kita adalah melindungi penduduk desa yang sedang membuat jembatan" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan misi yang sekarang kepada mereka.

Dan Sasuke dengan Sakura hanya diam atas penjelasan Naruto tadi, dan itu membuat heran Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hey.. dobe bagaimana kau tahu informasi secepat itu?" tanya sasuke mengiterogasi Naruto.

"aku hanya mengarangnya saja teme.." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan seyum rubah.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa puas dengan jawaban Naruto yang aneh, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengirimkan beberapa bunshinnya ke seluruh desa ini untuk mencari beberapa informasi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan missing-nin yang bernama Zabuza itu yang menghadang kita tadi? Apa ia juga ada kaitannya dengan orang yang bernama Gatou itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"sepertinya begitu dan jika memang benar ada kaitannya maka..." Ucap Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa itu sangat keterlaluan. Mengingat ini bukan sebuah desa ninja dan juga tidak memiliki sistem pertahanan yang kuat, seharusnya tidak perlu ada campur tangan seorang shinobi didalamnya" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, aku rasa pembicaraannya cukup sampai disini saja karena besok aku dan Naruto akan melatih kalian berdua ok?" Ucap Kakashi memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa si Dobe juga ikut melatih kami berdua?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima dengan apa yang baru di katakan Kakashi kepadanya.

"Sebab aku membutuhkan bantuan Naruto, karena tadi sewaktu pertempuran aku terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra dan sharinganku, jadi sekarang aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Oleh karena itulah, aku membutuhkan bantuannya untuk saat ini" Ucap Kakashi

"Bukankah dia setingkat dengan ku?"Tanya Sasuke Lagi.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke tetapi Naruto sepertinya dia sudah tahu atau bisa dibilang sudah bisa melakukan latihannya, makanya aku membutuhkannya untuk melatih kalian" ujar Kakashi.

"Tch.." Sasuke mendecih kesal.

Dan itu semua membuat Naruto sedikit sedih karena melihat aura kegelapan dari Sasuke semakin besar, kemudian Sasuke men'deathglare' Naruto dan orang yang di 'deathglare' hanya diam saja. Sementara Sakura mulai cemas karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menunjukan ketidak sukaannya terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah... sudah cukup untuk saat ini" Ucap Kakashi sedikit mencairkan suasana yang sangat sunyi dan mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah itu, team 7 bersiap untuk berlatih, tepatnya Kakashi dan Naruto yang melatih Sasuke dan Sakura. Pada mulanya Sasuke enggan mengikuti latihan tersebut, tapi mengingat perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Naruto, akhirnya ia pun bersedia mengikuti latihan tersebut dengan berat hati. Dan akhirnya, latihan tersebut akan dimulai disebuah tempat di pinggir desa atau lebih tepatnya sebuah hutan.

"Baiklah, untuk latihan kalian berdua cukup sederha yaitu hanya memanjat pohon dengan menggunakan kedua kaki kalian saja, intinya sama saja ketika kalian belajar berjalan diatas air. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah berkonsentrasi memusatkan chakra ditelapak kaki saat melakukannya dan jika kalian berhasil melakukannya, kalian akan bisa melakukan variasi gerakan yang akan menambah daya serang dan pertahanan kalian" Jelas Kakashi mmenerangkan.

"Baiklah... Naruto tolong praktekan berjalan di atas pohon!" suruh Kakashi dan yang di suruh hanya mengangguk saja.

Kemudian Naruto mempraktekan berjalan di atas pohon dengan membawa satu kunai di tangan kanannya, Naruto berjalan di atas pohon dengan sangat mudahnya, kemudian Naruto menggoreskan kunainnya di ujung batang pohon dan kembali turun.

"Kalian akan menggunakan kunai ini sebagai tanda, sehingga kalian akan tahu sejauh mana kalian memanjat pohon tersebut" Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit dingin.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun memulai latihan mereka dan kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai bisa menguasainya dengan cepat, padahal baru sekitar satu jam yang lalu Kakashi memberikan instruksi kepada mereka. Saat ini, Naruto sedang bersandar disebuah pohon besar begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang bersandar dipohon lainnya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Mereka memang cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu yah? Tidak salah jika mereka berdua memiliki nilai tertinggi sewaktu masih di akademi" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau benar Naruto.. dan kurasa mereka akan berhasil menguasainya sebelum malam hari tiba" ucap Kakashi santai.

"Dan.. Naruto, tolong awasi latihan mereka karena sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan kekuatanku" tambah Kakashi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk 'tanda' meng'iya'kan, kemudian Kakashi pun menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_. Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit pun berganti dari sore hari yang cerah menjadi malam hari yang berkilau dengan hiasan bintang yang bertaburan diangkasa. Terlihat tiga orang genin, dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan disebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa, menghalangi panorama indah malam itu.

"Akhirnya aku selesai, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Saskura kepada Sasuke.

"ughh.. sial padahal sedikit lagi" gumam Sasuke tidak menggubris pertayaan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Sakura-chan, biar aku yang menjaganya" ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"hmm.. baiklah Naruto, dan Sasuke-kun Ganbatte yah!"sambil terseyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin karena bagaimanapun dia sepertinya di kalahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

Sakurapun pergi ke rumah Tazuna seorang diri, tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah berada dikediaman Tazuna, disana sudah ada Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari dan Kakashi yang bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Oh.. ya.. Sakura, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Naruto dan Sasuke masih melanjutkan latihan karena Sasuke belum berhasil memanjat pohon" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan

"Jadi begitu yah" Balas Kakashi dengan santai.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, kemudian pandangan Sakur beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk didepannya. Sakura merasa aneh pada anak tersebut karena dari siang tadi ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Di tempat Naruto, Sasuke sebentar lagi berhasil memanjat pohon sampai ke puncak pohon dan Naruto juga ikut berlatih memanjat pohon sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Sebenarnya Naruto bosan menunggu Sasuke latihan jadinya Naruto ikut latihan juga dengan Sasuke, Akhirnya Sasuke pun berhasil memanjat pohon sampai ke puncak pohon.

"Akhirnya latihan selesai juga" ujar Naruto senang.

"hosh...hosh... sepertinya Begitu" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang teme, lihat bajumu kotor sekali" suruh Naruto Pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak ikut pulang juga dobe?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak teme... Aku akan di sini untuk latihan " jawab Naruto tenang.

"hmm.. baiklah aku pulang duluan dobe"ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasukepun pulang sendiri sama seperti sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ikut latihan bareng Naruto tetapi karena Sasuke menyadari dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya di memutuskan pulang dan Naruto pun melanjutkan latihannya.

**Skip Time**

Pagi hari dikediaman Tazuna

Sekarang Tazuna akan pergi untuk melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan beserta team 7 yang tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Dari semalam Naruto memang tidak pulang, dan menurut Sasuke ia masih ada ditempat latihan kemarin. Pada akhirnya Tazuna dan team 7 pergi meninggalkan Tsunami dan Inari.

Di tempat Naruto

Ternyata Naruto tertidur pulas di atas rumput yang ada di pinggir hutan dengan baju yang sedikit kotor mungkin karena waktu latihan, terlihat tidak jauh dari Naruto berada ada seorang remaja sedang mencari tumbuhan obat-obatan untuk seseorang dan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur sepertinya dia berniat membunuhnya tetapi dia urungkan akhirnya dia membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"hey.. bangun" ucap remaja tadi sambil mengguncang-guncankan tubuh naruto dengan pelan.

"hm..hm" Narutopun membuka matanya.

"kenapa kamu tidur di sini?" tanya remaja tadi pada Naruto.

"sepertinya aku ketiduran pada saat aku latihan tadi malam" ucap Naruto sambil melihat wajah remaja tersebut.

"Ternyata kau... cantik juga yah.. siapa namamu?Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" tambah Naruto dengan di hiasi rona merah di pipinya.

"Namaku Haku, Salam kenal Naruto-kun" ujar Haku memperkenalkan Namanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu Haku-chan, sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto sambil berlari.

"ngomong-ngomong aku ini laki-laki" ucap Haku.

Naruto yang sambil berlaripun terjatuh karena tidak percaya apa yang barusan haku ucapkan.

_'hah.. dia laki-laki tapi wajahnya sangat cantik bahkan sakura saja sampai kalah' _ungkap Naruto dalam Hati dan terus berlari ke arah pembangunan jembatan.

_'ternyata dia memang pintar meyembunyikan kemampuannya dengan berpura-pura bodoh' _ucap Haku dala Hati sambil melangkah pulang.

**Skip Time**

Naruto terus berlari dan tiba-tiba dia meliha seekor mayat babi mati, seperti telah di bunuh sengaja dengan menggunakan samurai dan

"hah... bekas ini samurai mengarah ke rumah Tazuna" gumam Naruto dan memutar arah ke rumah Tazuna.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian team 7 datanglah dua orang samurai yang merupakan anak buah Gatou, kedua samurai tersebut menyandera Tsunami sebagai tebusan untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan yang dilakukan penduduk desa.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Inari mencoba untuk membebaskan ibunya dari para samuari, tapi hasilnya percuma karena bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_Sial, padahal hanya untuk melindungi kaa-san saja aku tidak bisa'_ Batin Inari sambil menunduk menangis.

"Pergilah selamatkan dirimu, kaa-san tidak apa-apa" Teriak Tsunami kepada Inari

Salah satu dari dua samurai tersebut kemudian memukul tengkuk Tsunami hingga dia pingsan. Inari yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"Ternyata Kalian menggunkan cara licik dengan menyanderanya hah?" uja seseorang di belakang Inari dengan nada dingin dan aura membunuh.

Inari menengok kebelakangnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Kenapa kau tak lari hah? bukannya ibumu menyuruhmu lari" ujar Naruto pada Inari.

"Aku hanya hiks..hiks.. melidungi kaa- sanhiks.." tangis Inari.

"Kau tidak perlu melawan mereka, apa kau tahu? jikalau kau mati mungkin kaa-sanmu akan sangat sedih tahu." ucap Naruto marah.

"hiks..hiks... maafkan aku" umgkap Inari.

"tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada kaa-sanmu nanti"ujar Naruto lagi

"lebih baik kau minggir dulu Inari biar aku yang bereskan mereka semua" suruh Naruto pada Inari.

Naruto mengambil pedang di punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah dua samurai tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Tsunami yang disandera oleh mereka dan

'SRAAT'

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menebas kedua samurai tersebut hingga mereka tergeletak tak berdaya, lalu mengikat mereka. Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju Inari yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"jagalah kaa-sanmu baik-baik yah, aku akan pergi dulu" ujar Naruto sambil berlari meninggalakan Inari.

Naruto langsung berlari menyusul Tazuna dan Team 7 menuju jembatan yang sedang di buat.

di jembatan

"hah... muncul kabut ini lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiaplah" perintah Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakurapun melakukan posisi siaga, dan muncul pedang kubikiriboucho mencoba menebas tubuh kakashi. tapi Kakashi dengan reflek yang bagus bisa menghindarinya, kabut semakin memudar dan tampaklah dua orang shinobi berada di depan Kakashi siapa lagi kalo bukan Zabuza dengan seorang remaja yang memakai topeng.

"Sudah kuduga... orang bertopeng itu adalah temanmu yah?" tanya Kakashi.

"hmm.. itu benar Hatake Kakashi" jawab Zabuza dengan bangga.

"sudah kuduga pasti jarum yang kau tancapkan pada Zabuza itu hanya membuat dia mati suri sja kan?" ujar Kakashi memastikan.

"Memang benar..." uacap Zabuza sambil berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Biar aku yang mengurus muridnya" ujar remaja bertopeng itu.

Dan kabut semakin tebal kembali, dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan Kakashi menggunakan mata sharingannya. Tiba-tiba pedang muncul dari balik kabut tetapi karena Kakashi menggunkan mata itu membuatnya mudah melihat.

ke tempat Sasuke

Sasuke melempar tiga kunai kearah remaja bertopeng, tetapi sangat mudah bagi remaja tadi untuk menhindari kunai tersebut. Lalu remaja bertopeng melempar kearah Sasuke dan Sakura tapi dapat di hindari bagi dua genin tersebut, tetapi remaja tadi ternyata menjebak Sasuke dengan

**"HYOUTON: MAKYO HYOUSOU"**

Sasukepun terperangkap dalam kubah es milik remaja tadi.

"hah apa ini?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

tiba-tiba remaja tadi masuk ke dalam cermin yang berada di dalam kubah esnya.

Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan teknik andalannya

**"KATON: GOKAKYUU"**

Api itu mengarah ke remaja yang ada di balik cermin tersebut. Namun sayang cerminnya tidak pecah sama sekali dan tiba-tiba banyak jarum yang mengarah ke Sasuke dan mengenainnya tepat di sekujur tubuh Sasuke, Tiba-tiba warna mata Sasuke berubah yang tadinya berwarna onyx langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe itu adalah sharinagan. Remaja tadi bergerak dengan cepat dari cermin ke cermin sambil melemparkan jarum kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke dapat melihat pergerakan remaja itu dengan jelas.

'Apakah ini yang namanya mata sharingan?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke kalah cepat di bandingkan remaja itu.

"Hosh... hosh... ugh dia cepat sekali walaupun aku bisa melihat gerakannya tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya."

"Sasuke... apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba ada di dalam kubah es itu atau bisa di bilang kekkai.

_'Sudah kuduga dia pasti bisa masuk dalam kekkaiku' _ pikir remaja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk..." belum selesai Sasuke bicara Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Lebih baik cepat kita keluar dari kekkai ini" ujar Naruto.

tapi sayang Kaki Sasuke tidak bisa di gerakan karena jarum yang di lemparkan remaja tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan, lalu remaja yang ada di balik cermin itu melemparkan 20 jarum kearah Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto dengan cepat menggendong Sasuke dengan ala bridal style dan meneleportnya keluar kekkai es tadi dengan pedangnya sebagai alat bantu telepotnya.

_'Dia memang hebat dapat keluar dalam kekkaiku'_ ujar remaja tadi dalam hati.

Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya terkejut.

"Ternyata muridmu hebat juga yah?" tanya Zabuza.

"yah itu benar... dan sekarang kita fokus bertarung Zabuza" ucap Kakashi.

kini sekarang Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di pinggir Sakura dan menatap remaja yang memakai topeng anbu kiri tersebut.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu..."ujar Naruto Marah.

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Tolong Reviewnya untuk meminta saran bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Menjadi Warga Konoha

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Rader's, Author Note's hari ini sedikit basa-basi dengan pengreview chapter 5:**

**-Ken D Uzumaki : Iya, Naruto udah nguasain teleport. ok udah lanjut nih.**

**-Ujumaki no gifar : Ok.**

**-Uzumaki hyuuga18 : hahaha... kyaknya chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**-WaOnePWG : makasih! dan maaf kalo cerita Chap ini ceritanya sedikit pendek dari chap sebelumnya. ****Kalo Naruto suka Hinata sih ngga cuman Hinata yang suka sama Naruto. yosh.. udah update, dan nanti pas ujian chunnin rookie 12 bakalan tau semua.**

**-Hadinamikaze : makasih semoga yang ini tambah bagus dan yang ini juga nambah pendek ceritannya, udah saya update ok.**

**-Deathcheater : Pedang Kusanagi Naruto sebenarnya milik ibunya yang di buat dari cakra dan taring kyuubi sebagai bukti bahwa kyuubi menghormati inangnya. maaf jika typo masih banyak dan salah dalam pengetikan nama jutsu.**

**-Dobe Hilang : mungkin karena sering nulis kali yah, ok nanti saya hilangkan tanda 'skip time' jika itu menggangu.**

**-Ocean FOX : makasih dan baik nanti author bakalan bikin ficini beda dengan manganya.**

**-Cococo123 : gak perlu kecewa kok di sini Haku jadi cewek Ok, Yo.**

**Saya ucapkan terimah kasih yang udah ngereview fic saya dan mohon ma'af jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab pada chapter-chapter yang lalu atau sekarang, saya ingatkan kembali jadwal updatenya fic ini sebenarnya setiap semingu sekali. Tapi di karena Author yang kelewat rajin jadi update tiap hari, saya ucapkan terimah kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, dll. karena jika tidak ada kalian mungkin fic ini kan discontinue atau di hapus.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

Team 7 minus Naruto, datang ke jembatan untuk melindungi para pekerja dari orang jahat akan tetapi mereka bertemu dengan seorang missing-nin yaitu Zabuza dengan membawa temannya yang pernah mengaku sebagai seorang hunter-nin kiri dan pertarungan tidak terelakan antara Zabuza melawan Kakashi dan Hunter-nin dengan Sasuke. tetapi dalam pertarungan Sasuke terdesak oleh hunter-nin. Kemudian Naruto datang menolong Sasuke yang dalam keadaan kritis dengan tubuh penuh jarum.

**Chapter 6**

**Menjadi Warga Konoha**

* * *

Naruto pun langsung menghadap hunter-nin itu dengan emosi yang hampir memuncak, karena dia telah membuat temannya 'bukan' tapi sahabatnya terluka. Naruto pun mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah dengan tangan kanannya, Sedangkan Hunter-nin tersebut menyiapkan beberapa jarum di tangannya siap di lemparkan ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun berlari ke arah haku dengan membawa pedang kusanagi miliknya di tangan.

Hunter-nin itu akhirnya melemparkan jarum-jarum yang ada di tangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke depan

**"FUUTON: NAMIKAZE"**

Ternyata Naruto membuat Gelombang angin tanpa menggunakan segel tangan dan gelombang anginnya menghentikan jarum-jarum yang sedang menuju kearahnya, lalu Naruto berlari ke arah Hunter-nin dengan sangat cepat.

_'hah_?_ aku merasakan aliran cakra yang kuat pada dirinya dan gerakannya sangat cepat' _ujar dalam hati.

_'apa bukankah itu cakra kyuubi bagimana bisa keluar? apa mungkin segelnya melemah?' _tanya Kakashi pada diri sendiri.

"hah? apakah ini sebenarnya kekuatan Naruto?" tanaya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"ughh... ugh..(darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke) S-Sakura apa Naruto b-baik-baik s-saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menutup mata karena Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi.

"SASUKE BERTAHANLAH..." jerit Sakura karena melihat Sasuke benar-benar terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berada di depan hunter nin dengan cakra merah yang melapisinya sekarang Naruto sudah benar-benar marah pada hunter-nin itu. Kemudian Naruto memukul topeng Hunter-nin tadi dengan sangat kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh bahkan sampai membuat topeng yang di kenakannya tadi pecah dan menampakkan wajah seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Hah? Haku-chan?" ungkap Naruto tak percaya bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang yang baru di kenalnya.

Kemudian cakra merah yang tadinya melapisi tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan ke arah Haku dengan muka yang tidak percaya akan semua ini.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah menilaimu bahwa kau sangat kuat Naruto-kun dan berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan _suffix-chan _Naruto-kun" Ucap Haku mulai bangkit untuk berdiri.

"berhentilah menipuku Haku-chan.." ujar Naruto dengan suara sedikit keras.

"..." Haku hanya diam saja tak bergeming.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah seorangan remaja laki-laki tapi kau adalah seorang perempuan" tambah Naruto.

"Jadi.. kau sudah mengetahuinya yah? dan Sebenarnya untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku kemudian.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu tentu saja jawabannya akan sama sepertimu Haku-chan" Jawab sambil terseyum.

"Jadi begitu yah Naruto-kun, yah.. aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum aku mati ada hal yang ingin kulakukan untuknya agar hidupku ini berarti baginya" Ucap Haku.

"Hah..apa? lebih baik jangan kau lakukan Haku-chan..." sebelum ucapan Naruto selesai Haku sudah menghilang.

Dengan cepat Naruto juga menghilang mengejar Haku yang mengarah ke pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza.

Ditempat Kakashi dan Zabuza.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan kemudian menekannya ke tanah dan tiba-tiba didekat Zabuza muncullah para anjing ninja dari dalam tanah menggigit kedua tangan dan kaki Zabuza sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak, sedangkan Zabuza hanya diam saja melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya.

Kakashi kemudian membuat segel jutsu dan lalu muncullah sengatan-sengatan listrik ditangan kanannya.

"Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. **CHIDORI**" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan sharingan dimata kirinya.

Suara yang ramai bagaikan suara ribuaan burung. Kakashi berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Zabuza dan bersiap untuk menusukkan **'****CHIDORI'** tepat dijantungnya. tiba-tiba saja Haku muncul dihadapan Zabuza membiarkan tubuhnya terkena serangan Kakashi, akan tetapi Naruto muncul dengan pedang yang dilapisi angin menahan **'CHIDORI'** milik Kakakshi dan Kakashi terpental sedikit kebelakang.

"K-kenapa kau melindungiku Naruto-kun?" tanya Haku pada Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Karena seseorang akan menjadi kuat kalau dia menjaga orang yang dia sayangi, bukan?" ujar Naruto santai.

"..." Haku hanya terdiam karena baru mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Zabuza berhasil lepas dari para anjing ninja milik Kakashi dan kemudian Zabuza memukul kepala Haku tanpa sebab hingga membuatnya terpental ke samping dan membuatnya pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang melihat itupun kaget, bagaimana pun Haku sudah mencoba menyelamtkan nyawanya tapi Zabuza malah memukulnya dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pedang kubikiribouchou miliknya. Naruto langsung membalikan badannya dan menahan pedang Zabuza dengan pedang kusanagi miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Zabuza.

"Diamlah... Kau tidak pantas lagi menjadi seorang shinobi" Ucap Naruto mundur dan berlari ke arah Haku.

"Kenapa kau memukul Haku yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu?"tanya Naruto Sambil menggendong Haku yang masih pingsan dengan gaya bridal style.

"..."Zabuza hanya trediam.

"Dan sekarang kami sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung denganmu lagi" Ucap Naruto.

Kini team 7 dan Tazuna sudah berkumpul dan Sasuke sudah sembuh walau masih banyak tubuh yang terluka. Kemudian Naruto mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada ancaman lagi karena Zabuza sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan Tazuna menghela nafas lega.

"Mereka memang tidak berguna" Ucap seseorang diujung jembatan yang tidak lain adalah Gatou yang datang bersama anak buahnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka, sementara Kakashi hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Hei, boleh kupinjam kunai-mu bocah" Ucap Zabuza yang tiba-tiba datang ke arah Sasuke.

"hn" Balas Sasuke, kemudian ia melemparkan kunai tersebut pada Zabuza

"Naruto, tadi kau bilang bahwa aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang shinobi lagi. Akan kubuktikan bahwa yang kau katakan itu salah" Ucap Zabuza kemudian berbalik menghadap Gatou beserta anak buahnya.

Sekilas Kakashi melihat Zabuza tersenyum. Kemudian Zabuza berlari menuju ke arah Gatou walau pun anak buah Gatou menghadangnya dan menancapkan berbagai macam senjata dipunggungnya, ia menebas satu-persatu anak buah Gatou yang berani menghadangnya dan kemudian dengan sekali tebasan Zabuza telah berhasil mengirim Gatou ke neraka.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal anak buah Gatou, mereka yang semula berani karena melihat jumlah tim Kakashi dan Tazuna, tapi kemudian ketakutan mulai terlihat jelas diwajah mereka semua karena dibelakang tim Kakashi dan Tazuna penduduk desa beserta Inari datang untuk membantu.

Kawanan anak buah Gatou pun langsung melompat ke laut untuk melarikan diri.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Zabuza yang terluka parah dengan masih menggendong Haku di tangannya.

"Apa sekarang, kau mengakuiku sebagai seorang shinobi Naruto?" Tanya Zabuza disela-sela kematiannya.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Haku siyuman dan langsung terbelalak karena melihat Zabuza yang sudah tertancap senjata yang begitu banyak.

"Kau sudah bangun yah Haku?" Tanya Zabuza pada Haku.

"Naruto aku mohon ke padamu, tolong lindungi dan jagalah Haku karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri" tambah Zabuza dengan mata yang perlahan menutup.

"Selamat tinggal Haku, aku senang karena kau ada di sampingku" ujar Zabuza.

Haku pun tak kuasa menahan tangis lagi, cairan bening yang tadi ia tahan sekarang meleleh ke pipinya. Naruto pun akhirnya menurunkan Haku dari gendongannya, perlahan Haku berjalan mendekati Zabuza dan duduk merunduk, menagis di samping mayat Zabuza yang terbujur kaku. Naruto berjalan mendekati Haku dan memegang bahunya dan mengangkat wajah Haku ke arahnya, kemudian Naruto menyeka cairan bening yang ada di pipi Haku.

"Sudah... jangan menangis Haku-chan aku ada di sini untukmu" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Haku.

Tiba-tiba Haku memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto, kemudian Naruto membalas pelukan Haku coba untuk menenangkannya.

"Menagislah... jika itu membuatmu tidak sedih lagi" gumam Naruto.

Haku pun semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Haku pun berhenti menangis tetapi Haku tetap tidak melepas pelukannya.

"hey... Haku-chan apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

tidak ada jawaban dari Haku dan kemudian Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Haku.

"hm... ternyata dia tertidur" gumam Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menggendong Haku pulang kerumah Tazuna. Team 7 pun kini berpamitan pada Tazuna, Tsunami dan Inari, tentunya sesudah memakamkan Zabuza.

"Jadi kalian akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Tazuna.

"Ya, maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama" Ucap Kakashi.

"Naruto-nii lihatlah, kelak aku akan menjadi kuat sepertimu" Ucap Inari ceria.

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Kakashi.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Tsunami.

Akhirnya Team 7 kembali ke desa konoha dengan membawa Haku dan ingin menjadikan Haku sebagai warga konoha.

"Hey... Naruto apakah hokage akan menerimanya sebagai warga konoha? tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Hokage pasti menerimannya. mengingat Haku tidak lagi memiliki ikatan dengan desa manapun" jawab Naruto.

"Apakah benar begitu Naruto-kun?" tanya haku tidak yakin.

"Percayalah padaku karena aku merasakan firasat yang baik tentang hal ini" ujar Naruto.

"hmm... baiklah" gumam Haku.

Tak berselang waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha.

"Kalian berdua boleh beristirahat sedangkan Haku dan Naruto ikut dengan ku ke kantor hokage" ujar Kakashi.

"baik sensei, kami berdua pulang dulu yah/hn" ujar mereka lalu pergi pulang.

Kakashi, Naruto dan Haku berjalan ke arah kantor hokage, tak berselang lama mereka sampai ke kantor hokage.

"Permisi hokage-sama" ujar Kakashi.

"Apa team berhasil menyelesaikan misi?" tanya hokage langsung.

"misi kali ini kami berhasil walau misi kami berubah tingkat, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini membawa seseorang yang ingin jadi warga konoha" ucap Kakashi.

"hmm... suruh dia masuk" perintah hokage.

lalu Naruto dan Haku masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Hai... jii-san" sapa Naruto.

"apa dia yang kau maksud" ucap hokage ke-3 sambil munjuk ke arah haku tanpa menggubris spaan Naruto.

"Hei orang tua... apa kau tuli bahwa aku menyapamu" teriak Naruto marah.

"iya itu benar tuan" jawab Kakashi tanpa menggubris Naruto juga.

akhirnya Naruto hanya diam saja seperti tidak di anggap.

"hmm... baik aku butuh informasi pribadi mu dulu" ucap Hokage.

"pertama kau perkenalkan namamu, tingkat ninjamu, dan kau berasal dari desa mana?" ujar hokage nsambil memberikan pertanyaan.

"hm.. baiklah Namaku Haku, Tingkat selevel Chuunin, berasal dari desa kiri" ucap Haku.

"hmm.. baiklah kau boleh tinggal di sini tapi kau akan tinggal bersama Naruto dan level mu akan sama dengan Naruto yaitu genin." ujar hokage.

"APAAA?" kaget Haku dan Naruto.

"bukankah kau yang membawanya kesini, jadi dia tinggal denganmu" ujar Hokage.

"hmm, baiklah" gumam Naruto.

akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke apartemen milik Naruto. Kini mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya Naruto, dan Naruto mengambil kunci pintu di saku celananya lalu kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke apartemen miliknya.

"ayo masuk Haku-chan jangan malu" ujar Naruto.

Haku pun masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto.

"Maaf yah Haku-chan kalau tempatnya berantakan sekali" kata Naruto sambil terseyum.

"hm tidak apa-apa, eh? ngomong-ngomong nanti tidurnya dimana Naruto-kun bukankah kamarnya hanya ada satu?" tanya Haku.

Naruto pun terseyum mesum "yah mungin kita akan tidur bareng" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Haku.

"BAKA... Dasar mesum..." ujar Haku sambil memukul kepala Naruto hingga terpental ke kamar tidur.

"ugh... sakit tau, kenapa kau begitu Haku-chan tapi kan aku hanya bercanda" ujar Naruto sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Habisnya kau tadi mesum tau?" ucap Haku.

"Hey.. Naruto-kun apa tadi pukulanku menyakitkan?" tanya haku.

"tentu saja sangat menyakitkan, sebagai gantinya kau harus menciumku" ujar Naruto sambil terseyum mesum.

"APAAA? kau mau di pukul lagi Naruto-kun?" ucap Haku marah.

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Haku-chan, kalau dilihat-lihat kalau kau marah cantik juga yah" ucap Naruto.

'Blussh' tiba-tiba wajah haku merona karena di bilang cantik oleh Naruto.

"A-ano N-Naruto-kun leb-bih baik k-kita b-beres - bers dulu" ucap Haku salah tingkah dan itu membuat Naruto semakin tertawa.

"kenapa kau menertawaiku Naruto-kun?" tanya Haku sewot.

"hahaha... kau lucu sekali Haku ternyata kau sangat manis kalau lagi salah tingkah" ujar Naruto.

"hentikan... Naruto-kun" ucap Haku tambah sewot.

"hahaha.. uhm .. baiklah, ayo kita beres-beres" ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka membereskan apartemen Naruto bersama dengan di selingi canda dan tawa mereka berdua sebenarnya sih yang banyak bercanda itu Naruto sedangkan Haku hanya jadi bahan candaan. Hari pun mulai gelap Hakusedang memasak makanan dengan bahan makan yang baru ia beli dengan Naruto dan sekaligus membeli baju untuknya.

"Masak apa kau sekarang Haku-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memasak ramen untuk saat ini" ucap Haku lesu

"wah... ternyata ramen yah?" ujar naruto.

"BUKANKAH... Kau yang memilih bahan makanannya dan yang kau ambil adalah ramen makanya aku akan membuat ramen baka..." ucap Haku sewot.

"benar juga yah" ujar Naruto tanpa ada dosa.

"hah" Haku hanya menghela napas.

setelah beberapa menit kemudian ramen yang di buat haku akhirnya jadi.

"Wah kelihatannya ramen ini sangat enak" ucap Naruto senang.

"berhentilah bicara, ayo cepat di makan Naruto-kun ke buru dingin" ujar Haku memberitahu.

Narutopun memakn ramen buatan Haku dan ternyata rasanya enak walau sebenarnya masih kalah sama ramen ichiraku, tapi untuk Naruto itu semua sudah cukup

"wah... ternyata rasanya enak kau mungkin bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu Haku-chan" ujar Naruto.

tiba-tiba wajah Haku memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Naruto pun ketawa karena melihat wajah Haku yang sudah merah semerah tomat, dan mereka pun menghabiskan malam sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

"Hey... apakah dia orangnya" Tanya seorang anbu kepada temannya.

"sepertinya begitu... rambut panjang, berwarna hitam dan tinggal bersama Naruto" jawab anbu ke-2.

"baik kita harus mengawasi gerak-geriknya terus, karena itu adalah printah" ujar Anbu ke-1.

"hmm.. kau benar"ucap anbu ke-2.

"Haku yah..." Anbu ke dua menambahkan.

Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Anbu yang pertama

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE**_** CONTINUED**

bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? apa yang akan di lakukan ke 2 anbu tersebut? kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

Tolong Reviewnya untuk meminta saran bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**

**!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Chunnin Exam Part 1

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**(Untuk pairing saya bebaskan para reader's yang memilih dan saya akan mengambil pair yang terbanyak dari usulan para reader's)  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam Rader's, kita ketemu lagi di Author Note's untuk hari ini kita akan tetap sedikit berbasa-basi dengan pengreview chapter 6 kemarin =**

**-Uzumaki hyuuga18 : kayaknya chapter yang ini juga sama masih pendek.**

**-Ken D Uzumaki : hahaha... kebiasaan Naruto ngerjain orang, yoshh.. Ok udah lanjut.**

**-Handinamikaze : mungkin nanti saya panjangkan lagi alur duelnya, kalo buat sifatnya Naruto jadi cool mungkin nanti pas udah shippuden aja... masa depan Haku akan masuk kedalam Team Anko dengan anggota Anko dan Haku saja, klo buat Naruto lebih sadis mungkin nanti pas battle ujian chunnin. yosssh... amin XD.**

**-WaOnePWG : (-_-)... amin, dan mungkin reaksi Hinata akan patah hati. ok nanti saya perbanyak dan buat pair NaruHina nanti saya adain. okeh, walaikum salam.**

**-Ujumaki no gifar : Kalo masalah pairing masih saya pikirkan, yossh sekarang udah update.**

**-DeathCheater : Bentuk kusanagi seperti pedang milik sasuke, sebenarnya pembentuk pedang ini berasal dari cakra kyuubi yang telah membuat taring kyuubi berubah bentuk menjadi pedang kusanagi tersebut.(jika saya jelaskan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, jadi semoga jawaban ini membuat anda puas.**

**-Dobe Hilang : Author juga kagak nyangka hahaha... XD, kalo pair masih di pikirkan dan gak usah ngiri gitu kali hahaha...**

**-didik717 : Pair masih belum di tentukan.**

**-Ocean FOX : makasih. karena Haku memiliki kekuatan yang hebat yaitu sebuah kekkai genkai hyouton (es) yang ingin di manfaatkan oleh Danzou dengan menyuruh Anbu tadi untuk mengawasi dan menangkap Haku untuk di jadikan anggota Anbu 'root'.**

**-Akira Nathanael Redfield : jawabannya akan sama yaitu pair masih belum di tentukan.**

**Saya ucapkan terimah kasih yang udah ngereview fic saya dan mohon ma'af jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab pada chapter-chapter yang lalu atau sekarang ini, saya ingatkan kembali jadwal updatenya fic ini sebenarnya setiap semingu sekali. Tapi di karena Author yang kelewat rajin jadi update setiap hari, saya ucapkan terimah kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, dll. karena jika tidak ada kalian mungkin fic ini kan discontinue atau sudah saya hapus dari dulu.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

team 7 berhasil mengalahkan Gatou dan pulang kembali ke konoha dengan membawa Haku dan ingin menjadikan Haku sebagai warga konoha. Haku pun berhasil menjadi warga konoha dan tinggal di apartemen Naruto, tetapi ada 2 anbu yang sedang mengincarnya tetapi Naruto dan Haku belum menyadarinya.

**Chapter 7**

**Chunnin Exam Part 1**

* * *

Pagi hari di konoha yang begitu tenang dan damai. Matahari pun sudah mulai terbit dari arah timur untuk menerangi setiap seluk beluk desa konoha dan bahkan menyinari apartemen yang di tinggali Haku dan Naruto. Cahaya mentari yang cerah menyilaukan mata Haku lewat celah jendela apartemen, akhirnya Haku pun bangun dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"hmm.. apakah sudah pagi? lebih baik aku mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto-kun" gumam Haku.

Dan Haku pun keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang berdekatan dengan dapur tesebut. Haku pun berjalan pelan dan melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang di sofa.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku mencium bau masakan yang cukup enak dan menggugah selera. Akhirnya aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan aku datang ke arah asal bau enak tadi yang berasal dari dapur, kemudian aku melihat Haku sedang memasak dengan memakai celemek dan juga rambut yang di biarkan terurai. Akibat dari semua itu pun aku terpesona dengan Haku yang sedang memasak, dan Aku pun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haku di depan pintu dapur.

_'Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar cantik' _ujarku dalam hati dan tiba-tiba muncul rona merah di pipiku.

Haku pun yang merasa aku perhatikan pun melihat ke arahku.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?" tanya Haku padaku.

"hmm.. begitulah, ngomong-ngomong kau masak apa Haku-chan?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya memasak sup dan nasi saja, mengingat kau terlalu banyak membeli persediaan mie ramen instan" ujar Haku mengingatkan ku.

"Kau benar juga yah" ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu Naruto-kun!, airnya sudah aku siapkan" suruh Hakku padaku.

"Baik istriku..." godaku padanya dengan nada dibuat-buat olehku.

tiba-tiba rona merah di wajah Haku muncul walau aku hanya melihatnya sekilas.

"S-sudah Naruto j-jangan mengodaku terus" teriak Haku.

"hahaha... iya-iya" ucapku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15menit aku mandi ternyata semua masakan yang di buat Haku tadi sudah selesai dan tersusun rapi di meja makan.

"Wah kayaknya enak nih..." ujarku senang karena perut udah keroncongan.

Aku pun duduk di kursi meja makan, kemudian Haku menyiapkan semangkuk penuh nasi untuk ku dan memberikannya padaku.

"Hati-hati memakannya Naruto-kun masih panas" ucap Haku memberitahu padaku.

"hmm.. Aku mengerti" ujar ku

Kami berdua pun sarapan bersama.

**Naruto's End POV**

Sekarang Naruto berangkat ke tempat latihan team 7, maksudku Naruto berangkat bersama Haku ke tempat latihan. Ternyata di tempat latihan sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk menunggu kehadirannya dan juga kehadiran senseinya.

"Wah ternyata kalian berdua sangat serasi kalau di lihat-lihat kalian seperti orang berpacaran"goda Sakura pada Haku dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba rona merah di wajah Haku muncul dengan malu Haku memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto terseyum melihatnya sedangkan Sakura tertawa.

"hahaha... kau benar-benar lucu Haku-chan baru di goda segitu saja kau sudah malu.. hahaha... tapi kalo menurutku memang benar kalau kalian itu sangat cocok dan serasi, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke meminta pendapat.

"hn" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Wajah Haku sudah memulai memerah.

"hey.. Naruto apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"hmm... bisa di bilang begitu" jawab Naruto santai sambil tersenyum.

'blusshh'

Wajah Haku langsung berwarna merah mirip kayak tomat.

"Be-berhentilah... mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak yah, Naruto-kun" sewot Haku.

Di atas pohon dekat dengan team 7 ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi.

"Apakah kita kita akan menangkapnya di sini?" tanya Anbu 1

"sepertinya tidak.. kita tunggu perintah dari Danzou-sama" jawab Anbu 2 yang ternyata adalah Anbu 'root' yang di pimpin oleh Danzou.

Sementara di tempat lain

Terlihat hokage ke-3 beserta beberapa jounin elite dan beberapa jounin biasa sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ya, saat ini mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin yang akan dilaksanakan di desa konoha beberapa hari lagi.

"Jadi, keputusan ini sudah tidak bisa dirubah lagi yah?" ucap seorang jounin perempuan yang diketahui bernama Anko.

"Ya, karena ini sudah menjadi keputusan antara desa konoha dan juga desa Suna yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin kali ini" ucap hokage ke-3.

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah bagi kita, mengingat hubungan antara konoha dan juga suna yang bisa dibilang membaik" ucap jounin perempuan lain yang bernama Kurenai.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada komentar dan keluhan lagi. Aku putuskan bahwa Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi" ucap hokage ke-3.

Para jounin yang berkumpul ditempat itu pun langsung diam, tidak ada yang memberikan komentar lagi tentang hal itu.

"Hm menarik, kalau begtiu aku akan mendaftarkan mereka bertiga" ucap Kakashi

"Apa? Yang benar saja, mereka baru lulus dari akademi dan kau langsung mendaftarkannya pada Ujian Chuunin nanti" ucap Kurenai.

"Tapi, menurutku mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Lagi pula, aku percaya pada kemampuan mereka bertiga" balas Kakashi.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikut sertakan murid didik kita dalam Ujian Chuunin bukan? Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu mengenai perkembangan mereka" ucap Asuma.

"Dan kau tahu Kakashi, yang akan lulus menjadi chuunin ditahun ini tentu saja adalah murid-muridku, hahaha..." ucap Gai dengansangat percaya diri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa kembali pada tugas kalian masing-masing dan untuk Anko dan Kakashi tetap di sini" ucap hokage ke-3.

Akhirnya para jounin pergi kembali pada tugas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Kakashi dan Anko tetap berada di sana.

"Kakashi dan Anko apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian tetap di sini?" tanya hokage ke-3.

"hm.. aku mengerti" jawab Kakashi tetapi berbeda dengan Anko yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Pasti kau bingungkan Anko? sebenarnya kau di sini karena kau akan diberi tugas yaitu untuk menjadi guru pembimbing bagi genin baru yang benama Haku" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"lagi pula dia akan cocok bila di ajarkan olehmu" tambah hokage ke-3.

"hmm... baiklah jika itu yang kau perintahkan hokage-sama" ujar Anko menyetujui.

"nanti Kakashi yang akan menjelaskan tentangnya padamu, dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ujar hokage ke-3.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke tempat layihan team 7.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Haku

Saat ini mereka berempat masih menunggu Kakashi ditempat semula. Walau pun mereka minus Haku sudah tahu kebiasaan Kakashi, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk menunggunya.

"jadi kau tinggal di mana sekarang Haku?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tinggal bersama Naruto" jawab Haku santai.

"Oh.." ujar Sakura.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Kakashi datang bersama Anko, dan mereka yang melihat kakashi dan Anko langsung terseyum.

"Yo.. maaf aku terlambat, karena aku harus mengantar..." ucap Kakashi yang belum selesai bicara karena langsung di potong Sakura.

"KAU.. BOHONG..." ucap Sakura.

"kau pasti mau bilang aku terlambat karena kau harus mengantar nenek tua dulu sampai ke rumahnya dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan bukan?" tambah Naruto.

"hn" sasuke melengkapi.

Haku dan Anko yang melihat itu hanya 'sweatdrop' ria.

"jadi dia Kakashi?" tanya Anko pada Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Haku.

"hmm... memang benar" jawab Kakashi santai.

"kelihatannya dia orang yang kuat" ujar Anko.

"yah.. begitu lah" ucap Kakashi.

"baik aku di sini hanya akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian, bahwa kalian akan telah di daftarkan untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin dan Haku mulai saat ini kau akan di bimbing oleh Anko" ujar kakashi menjelaskan.

"hmm.. Baik sensei" ucap Haku

"dan kau juga akan di daftarkan dalam ujian Chunnin ini juga" ucap Anko menambahkan.

Haku hanya mengangguk tandanya dia mengerti. Akhirnya Haku berlatih dengan team 7 dan juga sensei barunya itu, Hari sudah menjelang siang dan Anko berpamitan pulang telebih dahulu di karenakan dia di suruh berkumpul di kantor hokage untuk membicarakan jalannya ujian Chunnin.

"hei.. Naruto bisakah kau ajarkan aku cara memanipulasi cakra ku menjadi kekuatan elemen?"tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"hmm.. baik akan ku ajarkan tapi aku harus tahu jenis perubahan cakramu itu apa" ujar Naruto.

"Hah? bagaimana caranya Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Caranya begini, tinggal kau fokuskan cakramu ke tangan yang memegang kertas khusus ini (sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas untuk mengecek elemen seseorang, maaf Author kagak tau namanya) dan kertas khusus ini akan menunjukan jenis perubahan cakramu dan biar aku contohkan"

Dan Naruto mencontohkannya dengan menggenggam kertas tadi di kedua tangannya, dan setelah di buka kertas itu sudah sobek menjadi dua bagian.

"ini adalah jenis perubahan cakraku yaitu elemen angin, jika pada kertas ini terbakar berarti elemen mu adalah api dan jika kertas ini basah berarti elemenmu air. Bila kertas ini hancur maka elemenmu berarti Tanah dan kalau elemenmu petir kertas ini aka kusut" ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"baik... sekarang kau cobalah" tmbah Naruto sambil memberikan satun kertas kepada Sakura.

Dan Sakurapun mencobanya dengan menggenggam kertas itu sama dengan apa yang di contohkan Narutotadi. dan setelah di buka kertas itupun hancur.

"berarti elemenku tanah yah?" tanya Sakura.

"hm.. benar dan kau berutung karena sensei kita pengguna semua elemen" ujar Naruto.

Akhirnya Sakura datang ke Kakashi untuk mengajariya teknik elemen Tanah, hari sudah menjelang malam walau baru sebentar Sakura sudah bisa menggunakan elemen tanah walaupun baru sedikit dan team 7 pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian Chunnin 3 hari kedepan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Orange Ninja is Naruto

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3 Hari Kemudian**

Naruto dan Haku bangun seperti biasanya Naruto yang selalu mengerjai Haku dan tertawa bersama. Akhirnya Naruto dan Haku pun pergi ke tempat latihan team 7 sebenarnrnya yang pergi kesana cuman Naruto karena Haku sudah pergi duluan ke ujian chuunin, dan naruto pergi ke tempat latihan untuk menemui Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Naruto sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

hanya di balas anggukan dari Naruto dan Sakura, dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi kearah akademi ninja tempat di adakannya ujian Chunnin tahap pertama. Pada saat perjalanan mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Shinobi dari desa suna yang juga akan ikut dalam ujian Chunnin, mereka adalah Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu menuju akademi ninja. Karena tujuan mereka sama saja, akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ke akademi ninja, walau suasana yang begitu kurang yang sangat tidak nyaman tetapi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tetap tenang berjalan menuju akademi ninja.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai juga di akademi ninja dan Naruto, Sasuke beserta Sakura langsung menuju ruangan yang telah ditetapkan oleh mereka. Disana sudah berkumpul Rookie 9 dan ninja-ninja yang berasal dari berbagai macam desa, lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghadap ke arah sekumpulan ninja tersebut.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku baik-baik! Yang akan pertama kali menjadi seorang chuunin adalah kami dari team 7. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Hafalkan tiga nama ini dibenak kalian masing-masing ok..." seru Naruto lantang dan selanjutnya dapat terlihat semua 'deathglare' mengarah pada Naruot, akan tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"A-apa yang sudah ia katakan" ucap Kiba setengah kaget

"Si baka itu, apa ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi" seru Ino sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Ino-pig. Biarkan saja dia berkata sepuasnya" balas Sakura santai.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" ucap Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ya" Jawab Sakura tetap santai.

"Hah, mendokusei_" _ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa dan tidur kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Hai... Naruto-kun, kau lama sekali datangnya" ujar Haku sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"ah.. maaf yah Haku-chan kalo aku terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau jahat.. Naruto-kun katanya kau akan datang lebih cepat" ujar Haku dengan muka cemberut.

dan itu semua membuat Naruto semakin gemas dengan tingkah lakunnya. Lalu muncullah sekelompok jounin didepan ruangan yang akan dijadikan tempat pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin tersebut, jika dilihat dari penampilan. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang akan menjadi pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini, begitu melihat pengawas telah datang semua peserta langsung masuk keruangan dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, untuk tahap pertama ujian Chuunin adalah ujian tertulis yang dilaksanakan selama 60 menit. Dan perlu kalian ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Kalian bisa memilih ingin dikeluarkan secara halus atau kasar, atau bahkan ingin mengundurkan diri dari sekarang pun boleh. Karena itu semua tergantung dari kemampuan yang kalian miliki, dan aku tidak menjamin jika semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini akan lulus. Dan terakhir, Jika seorang peserta gagal dalam ujian ini, maka kegagalan itu pun berlaku bagi anggota kelompoknya" jelas Ibiki Morino yang merupakan ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini dengan suara yang lantang.

Sementara itu beberapa peserta terlihat gugup setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ketua pengawas yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan mereka semua.

Tidak lama kemudian ujian Chunnin pun dimulai dan terlihat hampir semua peserta hanya mengamati soal ujian tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Maklum saja, karena soal yang diberikan adalah untuk setingkat Chuunin bahkan lebih dari itu. Tapi diantara mereka semua, ada beberapa yang terlihat bisa mengerjakannya, seperti gadis Hyuuga yang duduk manis disamping Naruto. Dia terlihat begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soalnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengamati soal yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas.

Tidak terasa sudah 15 menit telah berlalu dan terlihat beberapa genin mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut satu persatu, tapi ada juga yang berhasil mengelabui pengawas seperti Gaara yang menggunakan mata ketiganya, Tenten yang memberikan contekan pada Lee dengan bantuan alat optik dilangit-langit dan juga Neji yang menggunakan Byakugan miliknya.

_'Mereka boleh juga'_ pikir Ibiki sambil melihat beberapa calon chuunin tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi hanya diam saja untuk mengamati soal ujian. Akhirnya sorang gadis Hyuuga melihat tingkah Naruto pun mulai khawatir dan takut kalau Naruto tidak lulus dalam ujian ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun ini.." bisik gadis Hyuuga itu sambil memberikan lembar jawaban pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Hinata, aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri kok" ujar Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai melesat melewati kepala Naruto dan sukses menancap pada meja yang di atasnya ada lembar jawaban milik salah seorang genin yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau keluar, karena sudah lima kali melakukan kecurangan!" ucap petugas pelempar kunai tersebut, dan akhirnya genin tersebut hanya bisa pasrah keluar dari ruang ujian dengan diikuti dua anggota kelompoknya yang merasa kesal.

Kemudian Naurto langsung mengerjakan soal satu persatu. Tidak terasa 55 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang hanya tersisa 5 menit bagi peserta ujian untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut, begitu pula dengan jumlah peserta yang sekarang hanya tersisa 75% dari jumlah keseluruhan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Ibiki Morino kemudian menyerahkan lembar jawaban beserta soal yang telah diberikan, setelah itu ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dengan santai.

_'Bocah ini, lumayan juga'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak percaya, dia bisa menyelesaikannya bahkan sebelum waktunya habis" Ujar Ino tidak percaya dengan baru saja apa yang terjadi.

"Mendokusei_"_ ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa.

sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Haku hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah Naruto.

_'Akhirnya kau menunjukan kepintaranmu dobe'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian semua sudah habis sekarang kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian ke padaku" ujar Ibiki Morino dengan suara yang lantang.

Akhirnya, semua peserta ujian pun memberikan lembar jawaban mereka. Bahkan diantaranya terlihat hanya mengisi beberapa nomor saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pusing sang ketua pengawas. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia kemudian menyimpan tumpukan lembar jawaban tersebut diatas sebuah meja di sampingnya.

_'Tak.. kusangka... jumlahnya akan lebih banyak 25% dari tahun lalu'_ ujar Ibiki Morino dalam hati.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" lanjutnya.

Sontak membuat banyak membuat para peserta yang terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bahkan kau belum memeriksa hasilnya bukan?" ucap Ino tidak mengerti.

"Itu tidak penting, dan kurasa hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengerti dengan peraturan yang kubuat tadi" ujar Ibiki mengeluarkan senyum misterius yang di tunjukan pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu, kalimat yang **aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini**" ucap Sakura

"Kau benar, dan kau bocah. . ."

Kemudian Ibiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang diam saja.

"... Rupanya kau punya cukup keberanian juga untuk menyerahkan lembar jawaban kosong ini padaku hah?" tanya Ibiki sambil memegang lembar jawaban Naruto.

"Setidaknya, lembar jawabanku masih diisi" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal tentang kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" ujar Ibiki menunjukkan lembar jawaban Naruto yang 100% tidak benar a.k.a salah semua

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan peraturan yang kau umumkan diawal pelaksanaan ujian Chunnin ini, peraturan yang sudah diucap ulang oleh Sakura-chan tadi bukan? **aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini**. Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dengan **aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini**, dan yang kau lakukan hanya menambahkan kata **ketahuan **saja pada kalimat yang pertama tanpa merubah makna yang tersirat pada kalimat kedua. Seorang Jounin khusus tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dalam pengucapan kata atau kalimat karena ia sudah mendapatkan pelatihan mental sebelumnya. Jadi menurutku, sebenarnya kau memperbolehkan kami melakukan kecurangan asalkan tidak diketahui oleh pengawas bukan? karena soal yang kau berikan tersebut jelas bukan soal yang seharusnya diberikan kepada shinobi tingkat genin. Dengan kata lain, kau hanya ingin mengukur seberapa jauh kemampuan kami dalam menganalisa dan membaca situasi. Jelas sudah, kunci keberhasilan dalam ujian ini adalah peraturan yang kau ucapkan diawal tadi, apakah akau benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau memang benar dan jika kau sudah menyadarinya, kenapa kau mengerjakan soal ini dengan jawaban yang salah?" Balas Ibiki bertanya.

"karena aku malas menjawab dengan benar itu saja" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Hahaha... kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi. Selamat telah lulus dari ujian yang pertama!" Ucap Ibiki Morino lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, diikuti oleh pengawas yang lainnya juga.

* * *

Sekarang adalah saatnya ujian Chuunin tahap kedua akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi dan semua peserta yang telah lolos ditahap pertama sudah berkumpul di depan Shi no Mori_, _terlihat Anko Mitarashi atau sensei dari Haku yang menjadi ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin tahap kedua ini yang menyambut para peserta dengan tersenyum licik.

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE**_** CONTINUED**

* * *

Tolong Reviewnya untuk meminta saran bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**

**!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Chunnin Exam Part 2

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam Rader's, kita ketemu lagi di Author Note's untuk Chapter ini kita akan tetap sedikit berbasa-basi dengan pengreview chapter 6 kemarin ok :  
**

**-DeathCheater : Gue juga, gak apa-apakan update terus. ya mungkin saja Chap ini genrenya Action.**

**-suriken : Siapa dulu Ian gituh loh... XD, sekarang udah update,**** yosh.. **

**-Hadinamikaze : makasih dan sama-sama, pendapatmu soal pair nanti saya pertimbangkan dulu.**

**-Mendokusai 144 : Hmm... bikin pair Naru x Harem bagus juga ide luh... dan juga Sembah sujud DEWA celanadalam hahaha... XD.**

** : yoshh.. udah lanjut.**

**-Dobe Hilang : ya deh... semoga saja yah..  
**

**-Ken D Uzumaki : OKE..**

**-Ujumaki no gifar : emang bener pairingnya udah pas? kamu yakin? yoshh.. udah update.**

**-Ocean FOX : makasih, dan kalau kamu berasa mirip mungkin ide saya yang sangat pasaran. ok..**

**-WaOnePWG : Makasih...ya bener ujian Survival, Amiiinn, ok nanti saya panjangin. waalaikum salam.**

**-Uzumaki hyuuga18 : yossh.. memang lebih panjang sedikit dan semoga saja di chap ini lebih panjang.**

**Saya ucapkan terimah kasih yang udah ngereview fic saya dan mohon ma'af jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab pada chapter-chapter yang lalu atau sekarang ini mungkin karena review anda tidak terlihat oleh saya, dan saya ingatkan kembali jadwal updatenya fic ini sebenarnya setiap semingu sekali. Tapi di karena Author yang kelewat rajin jadi update setiap hari, saya ucapkan terimah kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, dll. karena jika tidak ada kalian mungkin fic ini kan discontinue atau sudah saya hapus dari dulu.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura lolos dalam ujian Chunnin tahap pertama, mereka sekarang berada di Shi no Mori dengan peserta ujian lainnya. Dan ujian Chunnin tahap kedua akan segera di mulai dengan ketua pengawas dalam ujiannya adalah Anko Mitarashi.

**Chapter 8**

**Chunnin Exam Part 2**

* * *

Sekarang ujian Chunnin tahap kedua sebentar lagi akan di mulai, dan para peserta sudah mulai bersiap-siap termasuk juga team 7. Tiba-tiba Haku mendekati Anko yang masih terseyum 'evil', Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merinding tetapi Naruto malah mendekati mereka.

"Sensei.. sebenarnya dalam ujian tahap ini kami harus melakukan apa?" tanya Haku yang menghampiri Anko.

"Nanti juga akan aku jelaskan, peraturan ujian tahap ini" jawab Anko sambil tetap terseyum 'evil'.

"Hey? sensei kenapa kau terus terseyum seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang berada di belakang Anko.

Anko pun membalikan badannya "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati bocah..." ujar Anko sambil terseyum cukup manis dan menggoda.

Dan membuat Naruto membatu melihat wajah Anko yang begitu manis dan menggoda bagi Naruto. Anko yang melihat itu hanya terseyum saja, lalu tiba-tiba Anko melepar kunai di tangan kanannya membuat Naruto terkejut. Walau pun lemparannya meleset tapi berhasil membuat pipi Naruto tergores, lalu Anko langsung berada di belakang Naruto tetapi kunai yang di lempar Anko terus meluncur dan mengenai rambut kunoichi dari otogakure.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati bocah" gumam Anko pada Naruto.

"Hmm.. kau hebat juga yah, dango-sensei" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Anko berada di belakang Naruto dengan kunai mengarah ke leher Naruto dan semua itu membuat para peserta melihat keributan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bermain dengan seekor ular, apalagi menyebut namaku dengan sebutan seperti itu" ucap Anko sambil lidah yang menjulur ke arah pipi Naruto.

Dan menjilat luka gores Naruto, tiba-tiba kunoichi dari otogakure itu berada di belakang Anko dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan memberikan kunai milik Anko tadi yang mengenai rambutnya dengan lidahnya dia memberikan kunai itu.

"Ini kunaimu.. dan sebaiknya saat melempar kunai kau harus berhati-hati karena ulahmu rambut kesayanganku jadi terpotong" ujar kunoichi tadi kepada Anko.

Anko pun terseyum "terimah kasih dan sayaa minta maaf jika rambutmu terpotong oleh kunaiku... dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu jika tidak, kau akan ku bunuh" ucap Anko terseyum.

Akhirnya kunoichi tadi pun kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan Anko pun pergi ke depan Shi no mori untuk memberitahukan peraturan ujian tahap ini. Haku pun mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Naruto-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haku kepada Naruto.

"Hmm.. tenang saja, aku baik -baik saja" jawab Naruto sambil terseyum.

Dan tiba- tiba hembusan angin menerpa rambut Naruto dan membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit tampan, bukan tetapi terlihat sangat tampan. Haku yang melihat itu pun merona merah dan bahkan semua kunoichi yang tadi melihat keributan tadi terpesona melihat wajah tampan Naruto, dan bahkan Anko yang tadi sudah berada di depan dan ingin menjelaskan perarturan ujian tahap ini hanya membatu melihat wajah Naruto tadi. tetapi berbeda dengan kunoichi otogakure yang tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali.

"Hey.. Haku-chan kenapa mukamu memerah? apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Haku.

Haku yang di perlakuakan begitu hanya diam saja, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah semerah tomat di seluruh wajahnya dan semua itu membuat iri kunoichi yang lain.

"Kyaa... dia siapa?"

"kya... kyaa.."

"kyaa.. tampannya"

"kyaa.. si pendek itu ternyata tampan juga" ucap Temari dengan 'OOC' nya.

Kankuro dan Gaara hanya biasa menghela napas melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Kyaa.. Naruto.." ucap seorang kunoichi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah Ino.

"hey.. ino bukankah kau tidak menyukai naruto sama sekali?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini berbeda Shikamaru, dan ternyata Naruto benar-benar sangat tampan" jawab Ino.

"hah... mendokusei" gumam shikamaru.

Chouji yang melihat itu hanya terseyum.

"N-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata yang mau jatuh ke tanah.

"Hi-Hinata..." ucap Kiba dan Shino berbarengan yang ingin menangkap Hinata.

Tapi gagal karena Hinata sudah terjatuh di tanah dan pingsan di tempat.

Naruto yang tadi di teriaki pun langsung terseyum 'cool' dan membuat para fan's girl baru Naruto semakin histeris sedangkan Haku wajahnya semakin memerah, Sasuke melihat semua itu sangatlah tidak suka bisa di bilang iri.

"baiklah... berhentilah berteriak terus, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan peraturan ujian Chunnin tahap ini jadi harap tenang semuannya" ucap Anko yang baru sadar dari lamunanya dan menghentikan teriakan para fan's girl baru Naruto.

_'Ternyata bocah itu tampan juga dan mukanya mengingatkanku kepada yondaime hokage'_ ujar Anko dalam hati dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah.. untuk tahap yang ini, masing-masing team akan diberi satu gulungan yaitu chi no sho atau ten no sho. Setiap kelompok diharuskan untuk merebut gulungan yang berbeda dari kelompok lain. Kemudian, setelah berhasil..." ucap Anko menggantungkan kalimanya.

Dan Anko pun mengambil sebuah peta lalu menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terletak di tengah Shi no Mori.

"... kalian harus mempertahankannya agar tidak direbut kembali oleh kelompok lain dan menuju bangunan ini. Disini.. di tahap ini, kalian boleh melakukan berbagai macam cara termasuk menggunakan jurus ninja, bahkan tidak ada pantangan untuk saling membunuh dalam tahap ini. Tapi aku sarankan, jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian, lebih baik menyerah dan serahkan gulungannya pada kelompok lain saja" tambah Anko panjang lebar.

Satu-persatu team mendapatkan gulungan dari pengawas, termasuk team 7 yang mendapatkan chi no sho. Setelah dipastikan semua peserta telah mendapatkan gulungan dari pengawas, akhirnya secara resmi ujian Chuunin tahap kedua pun dimulai dengan bergeraknya semua peserta ke dalam Shi no Mori. Sedangkan team 7 masih di luar gerbang Shi no Mori.

'Apa Haku-chan akan baik-baik saja yah?' tanya Naruto dalam Hati.

**_'Tidak perlu khawatir gaki.. bagaimanapun juga Haku itu adalah seorang kunoichi yang sangat kuat' _**ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

_'kau benar juga... kyuu' _ujar Naruto tapi masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang begitu cemas.

kyuubi hanya terseyum dan tidur kembali.

"H-hei... N-Naruto-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malu-malu ke pada Naruto dengan _suffix_-kun.

Naruto pun tersentak kaget tetapi dia berhasil menutupi itu dengan muka stoicnya, karena baru kali ini sakura memanggilnya dengan _suffix-_kun.

"uhmmm... tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, hanya saja..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

karena ucapannya di potong oleh Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto.

"tidak perlu kau mengkhawtirkannya... bukankah dia adalah seorang Kunoichi yang kuat dobe, kau pasti tau itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"itu memang benar teme, tapi jika dia sendirian mengahadapi satu team ninja desa lain... apa itu membuat pikiranku menjadi tenang hah?" tanya Naruto balik.

"hn.. lebih baik kau percaya kepada kemampuannya saja Naruto.. bagaimanapun juga kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya nanti di dalam sana" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku mengerti... jadi kita harus bergegas masuk, karena sepertinya mereka semua sudah bergerak" ucap Naruto dengan Nada dingin dan serius.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, dan mereka pun memasuki Shi no mari dan berlari ke dalam hutan dengan sangat cepat.

"Baik... ayo... kita tunjukan kemampuan kita pada mereka semua teme dan Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dengan Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya diam saja dengan keringat dingin yang keluar.

_'Apakah dobe bersungguh-sungguh dengan ujian tahap ini' _ujar Sasuke dalam Hati.

Akhirnya, ujian Chuunin tahap kedua benar-benar telah dimulai, bahkan beberapa diantara peserta ada yang telah bertarung dan ada juga yang telah berhasil merebut gulungan milik kelompok lainnya. Tidak jarang terdengar suara jeritan seseorang yang menandakan bahwa pertarungan sengit pun tidak terhindarkan dan pada akhirnya nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Seperti halnya peserta dari Sunagakure, Gaara dan kedua saudaranya yang telah berhasil merebut gulungan dari kelompk peserta lainnya dengan cara menghabisi mereka semua sampai mati.

_'Wah wah, rupanya telah dimulai ya?'_ batin Anko setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras dari dalam Shi no Mori

Sementara di tempat Haku

Ternyata Haku sedang berhadapan dengan 3 orang Shinobi dari amegakure.

"Sebaiknya kau serahkan gulungannya, nona atau kau kami bunuh" ucap salah satu shinobi amegakure yang berada di tengah memperingatkan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kekatan orang hanya dengan melihaat luarnya saja" ujar Haku.

"hmm.. Jadi begitu yah..." ujar shinobi amegakure yang berada di samping kanan.

Lalu mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Haku dengan membawa kunai di masing-masing tangan mereka, lalu Haku membuka 2 buah gulungan dan menghentakan gulungan itu ke tanah dan muncul air yang sangat banyak hingga seperti membuat sebuah danau kecil dan 3 orang shinobi amegakure berhenti karena melihat air di sekeliling mereka berada. Kemudian Haku merapal jutsu dengan cepat.

**"HYOUTON: HYOURYŪ NO JUTSU" **

Lalu muncul naga es yang langsung menyerang 3 shinobi amegakure tadi dan membuat mereka terpental hingga jarak 5 meter ke belakang.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian memberikanku gulungan kalian" ujar Haku.

"Tidak akan.." ucap salah satu shinobi amegakure.

Dan 3 shinobi Amegakure pun berlari ke arah Haku dengan masih membawa kunai di tangan mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba mereka membeku dan di hancurkan oleh Haku dengan mudah dan Haku pun mengambil gulungan Ten no sho milik mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan meremehkanku" ujar Haku dan pergi meninggalkan 3 orang mayat tadi.

Kembali ke team 7

**"FUUTON: CHO NAMIKAZE NO JUTSU"**

Tiba-tiba gelombang angin yang sangat besar datang yang mengarah 3 shinobi kusagakure dan mementalkan mereka hingga jarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka berhadapan dan alhasil hampir pohon yang terkena teknik Naruto ini ikut terbawa. Ahirnya team 7 mendekatisShinobi kusagakure tersebut dengan berjalan tenang bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak akan lari karena mereka sudah mati tertimpa baatng pohon yang ikut terbawa tadi.

"Hahaha... it's time show" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa 'evil'.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas saja, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka harus terbiasa dengan ke sadisan Naruto. Dan yang berada dari kejauhan yang merasakan getaran dari serangan Naruto hanya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri termasuk Haku, Kemudian Haku yang merasakan getaran tersebut langsung mengarah ke arah perkara tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Padahal bukankah sekarang masih jam 3 sore dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah dingin.

"kita tidak mungkin bergerak jika di sini mulai gelap karena kemungkinan akan banyak hewan buas yang berkeliaran" ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ada yang datang..." ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke bersiap melakukan pada posisinya, lalu keluarlah seseorang dari balik sebuah pohon besar dengan perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekati team 7.

"Siapa kau" ucap Naruto dingin dengan memegang pedang di punggungnya siap menyerang orang di depannya.

"Khu..khu..khu.. tidak perlu terburu-buru bocah" ucap seseorang tadi.

"Hah.. suara itu pasti kau kunoichi dari otogakure itu bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau memang hebat dalam menganalisis bocah, padahal kau baru bertemu denganku" ucap kunoichi dari otogakure itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba kunoichi tersebut menggigit jarinya kemudian merapal jutsu dan meghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seekor ular besar di depannya dan langsung menyerang dan memisahkan mereka. Naruto melompat mengarah ke kanan sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke kiri, Tiba-tiba Ular yang tadi menyerangnya sekarang mengejarnya dengan cepat Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan membelah ular itu menjadi dua.

"ugh... sial ternyata dia mengetahui gulungan itu?" ujar Naruto.

_'Harusnya aku memberikan segel pada Sasuke dan Sakura, supaya aku bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan mereka'_ batin Naruto.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto mengarah ke arah tempat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertarung melawan kunoichi tadi.

"khu...khu.. sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan gulungan itu" ucap kunoichi tadi sambil menaiki seekor ular raksasa.

"tidak akan.." ucap Sakura.

"hn" tambah Sasuke.

"khu..khu.. jadi kalian memilih mati yah?" tanya Kunoichi tadi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar kunai dengan variasi kertas peledak di belakangnya ke arah ular raksasa yng berada di hadapannya, setelah kunai itu mendekat dengan ular tersebut kemudian..

"kai"

"duarr"

terjadi ledakan yang mengenai mata kanan ular tersebut hingga membuat ular tersebut kehilangan mata kirinya.

"khu...khu.."

tiba-tiba kunoichi tadi langsung berada di belakang Sasuke, siap menusuk Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. dengan cepat Sakura merapal jutsu.

**"DOTON: KENGAN NO JUTSU"**

Sakura membungkus lengannya dengan tanah hingga menjadi batu dan memukul ke arah kunichi tadi. Tapi kunoichi tadi memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, jadi dengan mudahnya di menghindari teknik milik Sakura.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga yah... harusnya aku tak meremehkanmu" ucap kunoichi tadi.

"Sekarang... Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura.

kemudian Sasuke pun langsung merapal jutsu dengan cepat.

**"****KATON: GOUKAKYUU"**

Sasuke pun menyemburkan bola api ke arah kunoichi tersebut. Dan dengan cepat api mengarah ke arahnya, dan dia pun terjatuh di tanah dengan tubuh yang terbakar. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura turun untuk melihat tubuh kunoichi tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun terkejut setelah melihat wajah kunoichi tadi mengelupas dan terlihatlah wajah asli kunoichi tadi yang ternyata bukan seorang perempuan melainkan seorang pria yang bernama Orochimaru dengan mata ularnya dia terseyum ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

**"JAGEI JUBAKU NO JUTSU"**

Tiba-tiba muncul ular dari kedua tangan orochimaru dan ular itu menangkap Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura yang terperangkap pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kemudian Orochimaru melempar Sakura ke arah pohon yang besar alhasil Sakura menabrak pohon tersebut dengan keras dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"khu...khu... aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini" ucap Orochimaru.

Kemudian Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya ke arah Sasuke dan mengigit leher Sasuke.

"Ahh..." rintih Sasuke saat di gigit lehernya.

Kemudian Sasuke pun tak sadarkan diri setelah di gigit lehernya oleh Orochimaru dan muncul sebuah tanda di leher Sasuke.

**"FUUTON: KAZE****RYŪ NO JUTSU"  
**

Muncul naga angin yang mengarah ke Orochimaru dan Orochimaru pun terbawa oleh naga angin milik Naruto. Kemudian naga itu membawanya sampai memebentur banyak pohon hinga jarak 15 meter dari tempat semula, dengan cepat Naruto membawa Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dari sana dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

_'Tak kusangka... ada seorang _missing-nin yang berlevel sannin di_ dalam ujian ini, ini sangat berbahaya... ternyata yang dia incar bukanlah gulungan yang kami dapat melainkan Sasuke, ternyata rumor itu benar... memang Orochimaru itu sedang mengincar sharingan setelah gagal merebut sharingan dari Itachi' _batin Naruto.

Di dalm persembuyian tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seseorang sedang melintas yaitu Haku.

"Haku-chan?" panggil Naruto.

Haku pun yang merasa namanya di panggil pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih pingsan.

"Naruto-kun apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Haku pada Naruto.

"tenang saja... mereka hanya kelelahan saat bertarung" jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Lalu Naruto-kun itu segel apa yang ada di leher Sasuke?" tanya Haku lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah segel yang berada di leher Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun terkejut karena ada segel kutukan berada di leher Sasuke.

_'uh.. sial aku gagal menyelamatkan Sasuke dari ular tua bangka itu' _runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"huh.. ini adalah sebuah segel kutukan yang di ciptakan oleh musuh Haku-chan"jawab Naruto tenang.

"apakah itu berbahaya Naruto-kun?" tanya Haku.

"Entahlah.." jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya team 7 dan Haku beristirahat di tempat persembunyian Naruto untuk malam ini, dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari. sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap dan tak ada lagi suara kunai yang berbenturan atau segel jutsu yang ada hanya sinar bulan purnama yang terang.

**Naruto's POV**

Pagi mulai menjelang dan matahari mulai menyinari di seluruh tempat. Tetapi cahaya matahari tak menembus hutan ini hawa dingin di pagi hari di tambah lagi aku adalah orang yang bangun paling pertama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari aliran sungai untuk mandi bagai mana pun tubuhku sudah sangat kotor. Tetapi saat aku melangkah baru beberapa aku merasakan sebuah cakra seseorang lalu aku melihat ke arah belakang dan tampaklah aku melihat dua orang Anbu yang sedang mengawasi seseorang dari atas pohon.

"Uh... di pagi buta seperti ini ada dua orang Anbu yang sedang mengawasi seseorang heh?" tanyaku yang langsung berada di belakang para Anbu tadi.

"hah.." ucap Anbu pertama kaget.

tapi tiba-tiba Anbu yang kedua menyerangku dengan kunai yang mengarah ku. Tapi dengan cepat aku menggengam tangannya dan aku langsung menusukan pedangku kearah Anbu kedua, tiba-tiba Anbu pertama melompat sambil merapal teknik.

**"****KATON: GOUKAKYUU"**

Tiba-tiba Anbu yang pertama langsung menyemburkan bola api ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku berhasil menghindari bola apinya dengan turun dari atas pohon, sekarang aku berada di bawah pohon tadi dan melihat ke arah Anbu tadi yang sedang melarikan diri. Lalu aku mengejarnya dengan teknik teleport yang sudah kuberi segel pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa lolos dariku hah?" tanyaku berada di belakangnya.

Dan langsung aku tusukan pedangku pada tubuhnya dari belakang, lalu aku robek perutnya hingga membuatnya langsung mati seketika.

_'Ternyata Anbu root yah? apakah mereka di beri misi untuk mengawasi Haku yah mengingat dia memiliki kekkai genkai dari keluarganya... pasti dia akan memanfaatkannya untuk di jadikan anggota Anbu root... dan tidak akan ku biarkan semua itu terjadi Danzou..'_ batinku.

Akibat dari pertarungan tadi membuat Haku terbangun, dan aku langsung menghampirinya. Dan alhasil dari semua kejadian tadi membuatku lupa untuk membersihkan diri.

"Haku-chan sebaiknya kita bergegas ke tempat menara utama dari Shi no Mori" ucapku.

"Hmm.. baiklah Naruto-kun" balas haku.

Akhirnya kami pun bergegas untuk menuju ke arah menara utama dengan aku yang menggendong Sasuke sedangkan Haku menggendong Sakura, tetapi baru beberapa menit kami langsung berhadapan dengan team Dosu yang sengaja menghadang kami.

"Sebaiknya kalian minggir jika tidak kalian akan menyesal" ucapku dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm... apa kau kira kami takut takut, hah?" ujar Zaku.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya kau jangan menyesal" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya, dengan tanda kutukan yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya dan tanda kutukan itu bercorak api hitam. Dengan aura berwarna ungu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke, dan langsung turun dari gendonganku.

"Biar aku saja yang melawannya Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"hah? apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke maju melawan Zaku dengan cepat, tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di belakang Zaku dan langsung menendangnya hingga terjatuh. Lalu Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Zaku kebelakang dan menginjak tubuh Zaku dengan kedua Kakinya.

'Crack'

Bunyi tulang yang baru saja di patahkan.

"aaahhh..."Rintih Zaku. yang ternyata tangannya di patahkan oleh Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba Dosu menyerang Sasuke dengan tekniknya, sebelum itu terjadi aku langsung memukulnya dengan cakra kyuubi di tanganku dan membuatnya terpental jauh hingga beberapa meter. Sasuke pun melepaskan Zaku dan segel kutukan milik Sasuke pun perlahan menghilang, akhirnya Kin tsuchi langsung mengangkat Zaku dan membawanya pergi ke tempat Dosu terpental.

"Keluarlah kalian semuanya..." ucapku.

Lalu keluarlah 6 orang di balik semak-semak yang berbeda. Dan ternyata yang keluar adalah team 10 dan team Guy dengan wajah sedikit terkejut dari masing-masing team, karena mendengar ucapanku yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Hah.. jadi kami ketahuan yah.. mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru ambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan di ikuti tawa canggung dari Chouji dan ino. Sedangkan tim Guy hanya diam saja menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti yang bernama Naruto kan?" tanya orang yang beralis tebal memulai pembicaraan.

aku yang di tanyai hanya mengangguk saja tetap dengan hawa dingin yang ku pancarkan.

"Ayo.. Lee kita pergi" ajak seorang laki-laki dari klan hyuuga kepada orang beralis tebal yang bernama Lee.

"Tapi Neji.."ucap Lee terpotong oleh teman satu rekannya lagi.

"Ya.. sebaiknya kau dengar perkataan Neji barusan" ujar gadis berambut cepol dua.

"Baiklah... Naruto sampai jumpa mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Lee padaku.

Tapi aku hanya diam tidak memperdulikannya dan aku langsung melihat ke arah pasangan Shika-ino-Cho yang melegenda.

"Sebaiknya kami juga pergi Ino.. Chouji.." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

dan di balas anggukan dari Chouji tetapi berbeda dengan ino yang seakan tidak rela untuk pergi.

"Tapikan Shika... aku ingin menuju ke menara dengan Naruto-kun" rengek ino saat di tarik Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"jangan tarik aku... Shika, Chouji lepaskan aku sekarang juga.. aku hanya ingin kesana..." rengek ino lagi.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terbengong sedangkan Haku memasang wajah tak suka.

"hey.. Haku kenapa denganmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"tidak ada" ucapnya ketus padaku.

Aku pun tersentak kaget jarang sekali Haku menunjukan ekpresi tidak senang seperti ini. Kemudian akupun sontak tersenyum, karena sekarang aku menegrti bahwa di pasti 'cemburu'.

"Kenapa kau terseyum?" tanya Haku masih ketus.

"Aku hanya..." tiba-tiba ucapanku di potong oleh si teme.

"Sudah-sudah kalau kalian ingin bertengkar masalah suami-istri sebaiknya jangan di sini... nanti saja karena kita harus bergegas" ucap si teme melerai kami.

Tiba-tiba rona merah menghiasi wajah Haku saat Sasuke berbicara 'masalah suami-istri' dan itu semua membuatku tambah terseyum.

"ehm..ehm"

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dari pingsannya, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. kemudian Haku menurunkan dan mendudukan Sakura di batang pohon.

"Akhirnya kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" ucapku.

Sakura hanya mengangguk berarti dia mengiyakan jawabannya, sekarang kami berempat pun bergegas pergi ke gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah Shi no Mori.

**Naruto's End POV**

Sekarang team 7 dan Haku telah sampai di gedung menara Shi no Mori, mereka bertiga minus Haku kemudian masuk ke dalam tempat yang sudah di sediakan khusus untuk Team 7 dan disana mereka berdiri di sebuah tempat kosong.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita membuka gulungan chi no sho dan ten no sho" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kemudian mereka membuka gulungan tadi secara besamaan. dan tiba-tiba asap keluar dari gulungan tersebut lalu munculah seorang jounin yang tak lain adalah Iruka Umino yang sekaligus merupakan guru mereka sewaktu di academi.

"Aku bangga karena kalian telah lulus dalam ujian tahap kedua ini. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian bertiga" ujarnya

Kemudian ia melihat wajah ketiga muridnya, mereka tampak senang semua termasuk Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang pendiam dan tentu saja yang paling merasa senang adalah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya, kalian jangan terlalu senang dahulu karena masih ada tahap ke tiga dari ujian ini yang menunggu kalian" jelas Iruka.

"sebaiknya aku pergi dulu... masih terlalu banyak urusan" tambah Iruka dan langsung menghilang.

Dan kemudian team 7 dan Haku pun pergi ke tempat ujian yang selanjutnya. Akhirnya team 7 dan Haku datang ketempat ujian selanjutnya walaupun mereka datang yang paling akhir. Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang mendekati mereka dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, gadis itu lagsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan bergelayut manja pada Naruto. Dan itu semua membuat Sakura dan Haku menatap intens pada Ino yang bergelyut manja pada Naruto, Naruto yang di kagetkan oleh Ino pun hanya diam saja.

_'Apa-apaan dia?'_ batin Haku.

_'Awas kau Ino-pig'_ batin Sakura yang tidak terima.

Akhirnya keributan pun terjadi antara Sakura dan Ino sedangkan Haku, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat ujian selanjutnya yang akan berlangsung.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua dengan selamat, dimana setiap kelompok harus mempertahankan gulungan mereka dari kelompok lainnya. Satu kata yang merupakan kunci kesuksesan kalian dalam melewati ujian Chuunin ini adalah kerjasama. Tapi dalam ujian tahap ketiga ini, hal itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena yang dinilai adalah kemampuan masing-masing individu, dan satu hal lagi, team sudah tidak berlaku disini karena bisa jadi lawan kalian adalah teman satu team kalian sendiri" ucap Anko selaku ketua panitia pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin.

'Akhirnya ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga yah dan ini bukanlah kerjasama team mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang dengan peserta lainnya' batin Naruto dan seyuman Naruto terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE**_** CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ini adalah beberapa jutsu Naruto yang baru**_**  
**_

_**Fuuton: Cho Namikaze**_

**keterangan:** ini adalah jutsu Angin yang sudah di kembangkan Naruto yang berasal dari jutsu Fuuton: Namikaze.

* * *

Tolong Reviewnya untuk meminta saran bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**

**!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Chunnin Exam Part 3

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**A/N: Maaf yah buat para Reader's, Author jarang update fic ini dan bagi yang ngirim PM ke saya mohon ma'afkan kagak bisa saya bales. buat para review terimah kasih udah ingetin Author biar Update fic ini maaf kelupaan hehehe... XD.  
**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

Team 7 berhasil melewati ujian Chunnin tahap kedua, sekarang mereka akan melaksanakan ujian tahap yang ketiga yaitu ujian yang mengetes kemampuan masing-masing shinobi. Karena ujian tahap ketiga adalah ujian individual Naruto berencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan shinobi lainnya.

**Chapter 9**

**Chunnin Exam Part 3**

* * *

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua dengan selamat, dimana setiap kelompok harus mempertahankan gulungan mereka dari kelompok lainnya. Satu kata yang merupakan kunci kesuksesan kalian dalam melewati ujian Chunnin ini adalah kerjasama. Tapi dalam ujian tahap ketiga ini, hal itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena yang dinilai adalah kemampuan masing-masing individu, dan satu hal lagi, team sudah tidak berlaku disini karena bisa jadi lawan kalian adalah teman satu team kalian sendiri" Ucap Anko.

"Dan peraturannya adalah dua nama yang tertera dilayar ini maju lalu melakukan duel satu lawan satu. Yang menang akan maju ke tahap berikutnya dan yang kalah akan tersingkir dari ujian pada saat itu juga" lanjutnya_._

Tidak lama kemudian tahap ujian Chunnin ketiga segera di mulai dengan Gekko Hayate sebagai wasit pertandingan. Akhirnya Ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga resmi di mulai dan terlihat sebuah layar berukuran besar sedang memilih nama peserta secara acak. Tak beselang lama akhirnya terpampang jelas nama Uchiha Sasuke dan lawannya Akado Yoroi. Kedua peserta pun sekarang sudah saling berhadapan dan pertarungan pun dimulai setelah Hayate memberikan tanda.

"Hajime!" Teriak Hayate memberi tanda bahwa pertandingan di mulai.

Tidak beselang lama setelah Hayate memberi tanda pertandingan di mulai, Sasuke dengan cepat menyerang lawanya dengan cepat. "Berjuanglah Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura.

"Naruto-kun apa kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Uciha-san?" Tanya Haku kepada Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kalian berdua merahasiakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke dari ku yah?" Sekarang tanya Kakashi memastikan kalau pertanyaan Haku itu benar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu merahasiakan ini dari kalian" Ucap Naruto sementara Sakura hanya menunduk saja.

"Apa kalian melihat sebuah tanda segel di leher Sasuke?" Lanjut Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat tanda kutukan tersebut langsung terkejut 'Itukan tanda kutukan yang di buat Orochimaru segel kutukan ini hampir sama dengan milik Anko' batin Kakashi.

"Itu tanda apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Haku.

"Itu adalah segel kutukan yang di buat oleh seseorang dan hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini..." jawab naruto menggantung.

"Orochimaru" lanjut Naruto.

"Hah?" Haku yang langsung terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto,

"Jadi begitu.. dia sepertinya berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari peserta ujian dan bertarung dengan kalian yah?" Analisis Kakashi.

"Itu benar, analisis mu cukup hebat Sensei" Ucap Naruto.

Sementara di Suatu temppat yang cukup jauh Dari Konoha, terlihat dua orang yang memakai jubah awan merah sedang berjalan menuju konoha.

"Hey Itachi? kenapa kita harus berjalan bukankah lebih baik kita berlari saja?" tanya Salah satu orang yang bermuka seperti hiu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali? kita berjalan kaki itu tentu saja untuk menghemat cakra kita.. apa kau mengerti Kisame?" jawab Itachi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Begitu yah?" Ucap Kisame sambil terseyum.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti seperti ada sesuatu yang menghadang mereka. Terlihat seorang remaja beumuran 12 tahun memakai topeng kitsune dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang jubah orangenya.

"Itachi, kelihatannya kita kedatangan tamu" Ucap Kisame.

"hn" Ucap Itachi asal.

"Walau dia terlihat seperti anak-anak tapi dia selalu mengganggu organisasi kami selama ini" Ujar Kisame sambil terseyum.

"Kau seperti biasa hiu selalu meremehkanku" Ucap anak yang berada di hadapan mereka dengan nada kesal.

Dengan cepat Itachi langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingannya, sementara Kisame siap dengan Samehadanya.

"Kalian kelihatannya ingin bertarung denganku yah?" Tanya anak kecil tadi.

"Diamlah! Ayo kita mulai Uzumaki Arashi" Sentak Kisame.

"terserah" Ucap Uzumaki Arashi yang baru saja di ucpakan oleh Kisame.

Tanpa aba-aba Kisame melaju dengan Samehadanya menyerang Arashi dari arah depan. Arashi yang melihat Kisame mulai menyerangnya, dia langsung membuat segel jutsu.

"Fuuton: Arashi no jutsu" Teriak Arashi setelah menyelesaikan segel jutsunya.

Lalu suasana di sekitar sedikit berbeda sinar matahari yang tadinya menerangi kini tertutupi awan mendung dan di sertai angin yang bergerak dengan kencang yang siap untuk menerbangkan apa saja yang di lewatinya. Kisame yang sebelumnya berlari untuk menyerang Arashi kini hanya bisa diam saja menahan angin yang bergerak dengan kencang ke arahnya sementara Itachi sepertinya sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana, sementara angin semakin kencang dan kemudian terlihat 3 buah tornado besar yang sedang mengarah mereka.

"Hah.. teknik macam apa ini?" Teriak Kisame kepada Arashi.

"Ini adalah teknik Angin yang aku buat sendiri dari kekuatan badai angin alami" Ucap Arashi santai.

"Jika ini teknik angin.. kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku lawan dengan ini" teriak Itachi lalu muncul api di sekitar Itachi.

"Apa itu Susanoo?" tanya Arashi.

Dengan cepat Susanoo Itachi menang kap Kisame yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dorongan badai.

kembali ketempat ujian Chunnin yang sedang di laksanakan.

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang memegang pedangnya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang remaja yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka. Darah di mana-mana bahkan Naruto pun terluka terlihat dari dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah walaupun keadaan Naruto seperti itu tetapi itu adalah rencananya, berbeda dengan Kiba yang sudah bisa di bilang cukup mengkhawatirkan begitupun juga dengan anjingnya Akamaru.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang supaya kau tidak usah mengikut sertakan anjingmu" Ucap Naruto sambil kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga Kiba mencoba berdiri, walau dengan luka yang bisa di katakan parah Kiba tetap mencoba berdiri.

"jangan remehkan aku baka!" teriak Kiba

Sementara peserta yang lainnya melihat iba seorang Inuzuka yang sudah bisa di bilang parah.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri ini.. aku tak ingin melihat warga konoha sekarat seperti ini olehku" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada sedikit iba

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku baka!" Teriak Kiba sambil berlari ke arah Naruto mencoba menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong.

dengan sisa tenaga kiba memukul Naruto dengan tangan kananya, tetapi pukulannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah tahu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto kepada kiba, terlihat ekspresi bingung kiba.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau ucapkan semuanya kepadaku itu sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan, walaupun itu menyakitkan tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapinya.. Karena itu hanya mengingatkanku kepada masa laluku saja" Ucap Naruto.

"Walau begitu aku tak pernah berpikir akan membunuhmu, karena kau bagian dari warga Konoha... Aku akan menyelamatkan warga Konoha walau mereka membenciku dan kebodohan yang ku lakukan selama ini adalah hanya untuk mencari perhatian dari semua warga konoha, karena dengan begitu keberadaanku bisa di akui oleh kalian semuanya. Karena..." lanjut Naruto dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE YANG HEBAT!" Teriak Naruto sambil terseyum lima jarinya.

Sementara yang lainnya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya terseyum termasuk Sandaime Hokage, Kiba pun hanya bisa diam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kembali ketempat Pertarungan Itachi.

"Inilah saatnya kutunjukan kemampuanku terakhirku" Teriak Arashi dengan semangat.

Sementara Itachi dan Kisame sepertinya sudah kelelahan berbeda dengan Arashi yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Itachi

"hah?"Arashi heran dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Apakah kau itu Naruto?" Tanya Itachi yang membuat Arashi terkejut.

"Naruto?" Tanya Arashi kembali.

"Ya Naruto, karena aku melihatmu itu mirip sekali terutama rambut kuningmu" Ucap Itachi.

kembali ketempat ujian Chuunin

Kini berhadapan antara Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata siap untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Ini tidak ada artinya" Ucap Neji

Sementara itu, Hinata langsung membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Neji-niisan"

"Ini tidak ada artinya, Hinata-sama. Lebih baik anda menyerah saja daripada anda terluka" Balas Neji

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah dia harus menuruti perkataan Neji atau tetap melawan walaupun hasilnya sudah dipastikan dia akan kalah.

'Pertarungan Souke dan bunke.. sepertinya takdir mempermainkan mereka' gumam Naruto

Di arena pertarungan, Hinata yang awalnya tampak ragu sekarang sudah mulai memasang kuda-kudanya.

'Aku harus bisa, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, Naruto_-_kun' Batin Hinata

Melihat Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan keberaniannya, membuat Neji mau tidak mau harus melawannya dan pertarungan pun dimulai dengan aba-aba dari Hayate.

Hinata langsung menyerang Neji dengan taijutsu khas klan Hyuuga, bahkan terlihat Hinata menggunakan juuken untuk menyerang Neji. Tapi dengan mudah bisa ditangkis dan dihindari olehnya.

Kau keras kepala, Hinata-sama. Sudah kubilang lebih baik menyerah saja. Buat apa melakukan pertarungan yang sudah jelas tidak bisa kau menangkan" Ucap Neji

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Naruto-kun yang tidak pernah menyerah, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah putus asa" Balas Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya dan diam mematung. Dan pertarungan pun kembali berlanjut, Neji akhirnya terpaksa melawan. Tanpa ragu ia menggunakan juuken untuk menghambat aliran chakra ditangan Hinata dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar menghambat seluruh peredaran chakra ditubuhnya.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Hinata-sama" Ucap Neji kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan arena petarungan.

"I-ini be-lum berakhir" Ucap Hinata dengan sisa tenaganya.

Neji menoleh pada Hinata yang siap menyerangnya, byakugan dimatanya tampak aktif kembali dan dengan satu serangan juuken siap membunuh Hinata.

'Ini gawat' Batin Naruto.

Sebelum pukulan Neji mendarat ke tubuh Hinata, tiba-tiba beberapa Jounin menghentikan pergerakan Neji termasuk wasit pertandingan. Tetapi kelihatanya Naruto sudah mendahului dengan menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke arah belakang Neji.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadanya hah? bukankah dia adalah keluargamu tapi kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada dingin.

"Asal kau tahu Uzumaki kau lah yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini" Ucap Neji.

"Tetapi seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan kau nyaris membunuhnya.. apakah kau dendam kepadanya hah?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Neji tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"N-Na-Naru-to-kun" gumam Hinata.

'kelihatanya ini cukup parah' batin naruto.

"Ninja medis! cepat kemari" teriak Kurenai.

Dengan cepat Ninja medis segera menuju Naruto untuk mengambil Hinata. Naruto yang merasa iba ke arah Hinata karena baru saja Hinata terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah, Naruto kemudian memegang darah yang ada di bawah dengan tangan kanannya kemudian meninjunya ke depan.

"Aku berjanji kepadamu Hinata bahwa aku akan mengalahkan Neji untukmu" ucap Naruto lantang.

Kembali ke Pertarungan Itachi.

Terlihat Itachi dan Kisame tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dan menyisahkan satu orang yang masih berdiri yaitu Uzumaki Arashi.

"Ternyata kalian lemah.. sungguh tidak menarik" ucap Arashi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Lanjut Arashi tak berselang lama dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Kisame.

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Itachi.

"beruntung sekali rencanamu berhasil Itachi" Ucap Kisame.

"Andai jika kita tak berpura-pura pingsan mungkin kita pasti akan mati" Lanjut Kisame.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah Konoha walau daerah yang tadi lewati itu hutan sekarang menjadi kawah.

kembali ke tempat Naruto

Akhirnya ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga selesai.

"Semua peserta yang lolos dari babak ini di mohon berkumpul" Ucap Hayate.

Akhirnya semua peserta ujian berkumpul seperti yang di katakan Hayate, kemudian Hayate menunjukan sebuah kertas sebagai susunan sementara pertandingan berikutnya yang akan di laksanakan satu bulan lagi dan isinya sebagai berikut.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO VS ABURAME SHINO  
**

**GAARA VS HYUUGA NEJI**

**TEMARI VS YUKI HAKU**

**HARUNO SAKURO VS DOSU KINUTA**

**KANKURO VS SHIKAMARU (UCIHA SASUKE)  
**

Akhirnya Ujian Chuunin tahap ketiga selesai setelah di resmikan oleh Sandaime Hokage. Kini para Jounin pembimbing konoha sedang berkumpul mengadakan sebuah rapat tertutup yang dilakukan oleh Sandaime, tentu saja rapat ini tentang masalah Naruto yang akan mereka bicarakan dan juaga masalah Orochimaru yang berada di Konoha begitu juga dengan masalh Yakushi Kabuto yang mungkin ada keterkaitannya dengan Orochimaru yang perlu mereka bahas.

Kini Naruto dan Haku sudah berada di apartemennya, Walau malam ini mereka hanya makan seadanya karena mereka baru pulang ujian Chunnin mungkin sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto ada yang mengawasi mereka tanpa di ketahui siapapun bahkan para Anbu konoha tak bisa mendetesikannya.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua" Ucap Seseorang tadi dengan seyum evil.

* * *

**A/N: Author minta maaf jika fic Chapter ini kependekan mungkin minggu depan pasti lebih banyak :D**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Siapakah Uzumaki Arashi? Bagaimana keadaan Konoha setelah ini? kita lanjutkan minggu depan.

Mohon Reviewnya!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Chapter 10 : Who Are You?

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Genre : Andventure**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita Kurang jelas, ketikannya tidak jelas, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Naruto menunjukan kemampuanya kepada semua rekan teamnya yaitu team 7 dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa naruto si pembuat onar sebenarnya sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya.**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Sebelumnya:**

"Itachi, kelihatannya kita kedatangan tamu" Terlihat seorang remaja beumuran 12 tahun memakai topeng kitsune dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang jubah orangenya. "Fuuton: Arashi no jutsu" Teriak Arashi. "beruntung sekali rencanamu berhasil Itachi, andai jika kita tak berpura-pura pingsan mungkin kita pasti akan mati" Ucap Kisame. "AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE YANG HEBAT!" Teriak Naruto. "Bersiaplah kalian berdua"

**Chapter 10**

**Who Are You?  
**

* * *

**Flashback ON**

"Hey Itachi? kenapa kita harus berjalan bukankah lebih baik kita berlari saja?" Tanya Salah satu orang yang bermuka seperti hiu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali? kita berjalan kaki itu tentu saja untuk menghemat cakra kita.. apa kau mengerti Kisame?" Jawab Itachi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Begitu yah?" Ucap Kisame sambil terseyum.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti seperti ada sesuatu yang menghadang mereka. Terlihat seorang remaja beumuran 12 tahun memakai topeng kitsune dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang jubah orangenya.

"Itachi, kelihatannya kita kedatangan tamu" Ucap Kisame.

"Hn" Ucap Itachi asal.

"Walau dia terlihat seperti anak-anak tapi dia selalu mengganggu organisasi kami selama ini" Ujar Kisame sambil terseyum.

"Kau seperti biasa hiu selalu meremehkanku" Ucap anak yang berada di hadapan mereka dengan nada kesal.

Dengan cepat Itachi langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingannya, sementara Kisame siap dengan Samehadanya.

"Kalian kelihatannya ingin bertarung denganku yah?" Tanya anak kecil tadi.

"Diamlah! Ayo kita mulai Uzumaki Arashi" Sentak Kisame.

"terserah" Ucap Uzumaki Arashi yang baru saja di ucapakan oleh Kisame.

Tanpa aba-aba Kisame melaju dengan Samehadanya menyerang Arashi dari arah depan. Arashi yang melihat Kisame mulai menyerangnya, dia langsung membuat segel jutsu.

"Fuuton: Arashi no jutsu" Teriak Arashi setelah menyelesaikan segel jutsunya.

Lalu suasana di sekitar sedikit berbeda sinar matahari yang tadinya menerangi kini tertutupi awan mendung dan di sertai angin yang bergerak dengan kencang yang siap untuk menerbangkan apa saja yang di lewatinya. Kisame yang sebelumnya berlari untuk menyerang Arashi kini hanya bisa diam saja menahan angin yang bergerak dengan kencang ke arahnya sementara Itachi sepertinya sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana, sementara angin semakin kencang dan kemudian terlihat 3 buah tornado besar yang sedang mengarah mereka.

"Hah.. teknik macam apa ini?" Teriak Kisame kepada Arashi.

"Ini adalah teknik Angin yang aku buat sendiri dari kekuatan badai angin alami" Ucap Arashi santai.

"Jika ini teknik angin.. kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku lawan dengan ini" Teriak Itachi lalu muncul api di sekitar Itachi.

"Apa itu Susanoo?" Tanya Arashi.

Dengan cepat Susanoo Itachi menangkap Kisame yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dorongan badai.

"Cih sial.. teknik anginnya kuat sekali" Gumam Kisame.

"Hey Itachi.. apa bisa Susanoo mu bergerak?" Tanya Kisame sedikit kesal karena dia hanya melihat itachi diam saja dengan susanoonya.

"Diamlah! aku sedang berusaha bergerak kedepan tapi teknik anginnya terlalu kuat.. bahkan api Susanoo bergerak ke belakang" Jawab Itachi.

'kalau begini aku akan menggunakan Amaterasu skala besar untuk menghentikan tekniknya' Batin Itachi.

"Kisame! bersiap-siaplah menggunakan teknik dinding air skala besar aku akan menggunakan teknik ini untuk menghentikan anginnya" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Kisame.

"baiklah akan ku mulai" Gumam Itachi.

Itachi berkonsentrasi dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sementara Arashi yang melihatnya sedikit heran dengan apa yang di lakukan Itachi, tiba-tiba mata kiri Itachi mengeluarkan darah.

"Ameterasu"Teriak Itachi sambil membuka mata kirinya yang berdarah.

Lalu mucul api hitam membakar sekelilingnya dan bahkan teknik yang di gunakan oleh Arashi. Tanpa di beri aba-aba Kisame membentuk sebuah dinding air, sementara Arashi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" Teriak kisame.

"Kai" Ucap Arashi membuka sebuah segel yang ada di gulungan yang tadi ia keluarkan.

Lalu muncul air yang cukup besar mengarah Ameterasu tadi. Perlahan-lahan teknik angin Arashi mulai menghilang yang di gantikan dengan air besar yang keluar dari sebuah gulungan, sementara Kisame masih tetap berjuamg dengan teknik airnya untuk menahan serangan air bah Naruto.

'Sial airnya banyak sekali aku tak bisa menahannya lagi' Pikir Kisame yang sudah kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba Susanoo milik Itachi menghilang dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal Itachi terus menggunakan Amaterasu untuk membakar air bah yang dibuat Arashi. perlahan-lahan airnya mulai surut begitupun juga dengan api Amaterasu milik Itachi yang mulai mengecil walaupun tidak sampai padam, Itachi dan Kisame pun jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal bagaimanapun juga mereka terus bertahan dari serangan Arashi hingga menghabiskan banyak cakra mereka.

"Inilah saatnya kutunjukan kemampuan terakhirku" Teriak Arashi dengan semangat.

Sementara Itachi dan Kisame sepertinya sudah kelelahan berbeda dengan Arashi yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Tunggu dulu" Ucap Itachi.

"Hah?"Arashi heran dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Apakah kau itu Naruto?" Tanya Itachi yang membuat Arashi terkejut.

"Naruto?" Tanya Arashi kembali.

"Hey.. Itachi apa yang kau katakan itu tidak mungkin jika dia target kita pasti aku merasakan cakra Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya" Ucap Kisame.

"Jadi begitu yah.." Ucap Itachi yang justru membuat Kisame bingung.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tau ya Itachi?" Tanya Arashi.

"Ini gawat kita harus pergi dari sini!" Tereiak Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kisame bingung.

"Dia telah melepaskan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya.. dia adalah kegelapan dari seorang jinchuriki kyuubi" Jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" Kisame tersentak kaget.

"Kalian terlambat.." Ucap Arashi yang lansung melakukan segel jutsu dan menghentakannya ketanah.

"Untuk menyadarinya.." Lanjut Arashi.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu.. Kyuubi" Teriak Arashi.

**"GOAAAARRRR!"** Erang seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Itachi dan Kiasame.

"A-ap-pa i-ini Kyuu-bi?" Ucap Kisame dengan nada takjub setelah melihat Kyuubi.

"Sial!" Umpat Itachi.

Setelah Kyuubi melihat kearah Itachi dan Kisame dengan cepat Kyuubi membentu sebuah bola hitam yang cukup besar. Sementara Itachi dan Kisame terlihat ekpresi wajah yang tidak karuan antara takut dan kaget, dengan cepat Itachi dan Kisame menggunakan teknik andalan mereka Itachi dengan Susanoo dan Kisame dengan segel jutsu airnya.

"Kita akan tahan Bijuudama kyuubi dengan teknik terkuat kita dan kita akan menggunakan rencana B" Ucap Itachi.

"Aku mengerti" Balas Kisame.

'kalau begini aku akan memperlambat lajunya' Batin Kisame

Dengan cepat Kyuubi melepaskan Bijuudamanya ke arah Itachi dan Kisame.

"Yasaka no Magatama!" Teriak itachi dengan susanoonya melempar sebuah serangan ke arah Bijuudama.

**_'Duarrrrhh'_**

Tanpa di duga ada Bijuudama lagi melaju ke arah mereka. Menyadari hal itu Kisame dengan cepat membuat segel jutsu, sementara Itachi dengan cepat menghentikan teknik Susanoonya karena dia menyadari Kisame akan menggunakan teknik air dalam jumlah besar.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha" Teriak kisame.

Lalu keluar air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, kemudian membentuk sebuah bola air berukuran raksasa mencoba menahan serangan Bijuudama dan alhasil serangan Bijuudama melambat di dalam bola air raksasa.

"Berhasil.." Gumam Kisame.

"Jangan senang dulu" Ucap Arashi yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Secara perlahan Bijuudama mengeluarkan sinar dan ...

**_'Duaarrrrrr'_**

Bijuudama meledak di dalam bola air dan berhasil meluluh lantakan daerah sekitar dan merubahnya menjadi kawah. Setelah melancarkan serangan Kyuubi pun langsung menghilang, kini terlihat Itachi dan Kisame tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dan menyisahkan satu orang yang masih berdiri yaitu Uzumaki Arashi.

"Ternyata kalian lemah.. sungguh tidak menarik" Ucap Arashi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Lanjut Arashi tak berselang lama dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Kisame.

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Itachi.

"beruntung sekali rencanamu berhasil Itachi" Ucap Kisame.

"Andai jika kita tak berpura-pura pingsan mungkin kita pasti akan mati" Lanjut Kisame.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah Konoha walau daerah yang tadi lewati itu hutan sekarang menjadi kawah.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konohagakure no sato, burung-burung berkicauan dan sinar matahari yang menyinari di setiap tempat di konoha bahkan di apartemen yang di tempati Naruto dan Haku. Seperti biasa Hakupun mulai memasak untuk sarapan pagi mereka, sementara Naruto masih tertidur dengan lelap di sofanya. Aroma masakan dari arah dapur sudah mulai tercium, ketika aromanya sudah menyebar perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

'Hmmm.. Aroma masakan yang selalu kusuka pasti Haku sedang membuat sarapan' Batin Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengarah ke sumber aroma masakan yang menggugah selera makan paginya itu. Seperti biasa pula Naruto melihat Haku sedang memasak dengan memakai celemek dan juga rambut yang di biarkan terurai, hingga membuat jantung naruto berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Haku-chan" Panggil Naruto dan alhasil membuat Haku sedikit tersentak kaget karena naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau sudah bangun yah" Ucap Haku.

Sementara Naruto hanya terseyum mendengar ucapan haku, kemudian Haku pun mematikan kompornya.

"Naruto-kun apa kau mau mandi dulu.. akan aku siapkan dulu airnya" Ucap Haku lagi.

"Kau benar-benar istri yang baik yah Haku-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Ja-jangan me-meng-godaku Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Haku dengan nada malu yang di sertai rona merah di kulit putih wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Haku-chan" Canda Naruto.

"S-sudah sana pergi mandi" Teriak Haku.

"Ok.. Sayang tapi aku saja yang menyiapkan airnya" Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Haku menjadi semerah tomat.

"Uhhh.. dasar Naruto-kun" Sewot Haku sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat terkesan lebih imut dan manis.

Tanpa Haku sadari ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Naruto karena melihat wajah Haku barusan, andai jika Naruto tak tahan mungkin saja hidungnya sudah keluar darah sebelum itu terjadi cepat-cepat Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi mungkin jika dia terus berada disana dia akan jatuh pingsan karena melihat wajah Haku yang imut dan manis. Setelah Naruto pergi Haku pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyiapkan semua masakan untuk sarapan itu ke meja makan, dengan hati-hati Haku menaruh masakannya kemeja makan.

Setelah selesai Hakupun duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu Naruto. Entah kenapa raut wajah terlihat sedih mata onixnya yang biasanya bersinar seperti milik Naruto kini mulai redup, kini airnya bergelinang air mata entah apa yang membuat Haku sedih hingga air matanya yang ia tahan agar tidak turun akhirnya turun secara perlahan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. To-Tou-chan hiks.. hiks.." Gumam Haku di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tou-chan? bukankah Tou-channya sudah berusaha membunuhnya tapi kenapa dia menangisinya, sebenarnya Tou-chan yang di tangisi Haku bukanlah tou-chan kandungnya tapi tou-chan yang di maksud Haku adalah seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya hidup di dunia shinobi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zabuza. Haku sudah menganggap Zabuza seperti ayahnya sendiri dia lah yang membuat Haku tetap bertahan hidup, dialah yang membuat Haku memiliki tujuan hidup yaitu untuk mewujudkan tujuan Zabuza. Akan tetapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain pada saat dirinya ingin menyelamatkannya untuk membalas semua kebaikannya tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang malah menyelamatkannya dari kematian, sebenarnya pada saat itu jika dia mati mungkin saja dia tidak akan di liputi rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mewujudkan tujuan Zabuza.

Tanpa di sadari Haku, Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Haku menangis yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Naruto pun pergi kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju dengan hiraisin agar Haku tidak menyadari keberadaannya, sebenarnya Naruto ingin menenangkan haku karena dirinya hanya berbalut handuk maka dia pergi untuk mengganti baju dengan hiraisin. Haku masih menangis karena rasa bersalahnya kepada Zabuza, Tiba-tiba dari samping seseorang menarik Haku kedalam pelukannya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang sukses membuat Haku membelalakan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Haku-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Bukannya menjawab Haku malah membalas pelukan naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan mukanya di pundak Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa Haku sangat sedih saat ini jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan Haku untuk menyelasaikan tangisnya, sudah setengah jam akhirnya Haku sudah mulai sedikit tenang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Haku-chan?"Tanya Naruto lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya akhirnya Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badannya tapi tetap tidak ada merespon. Akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa Haku sekarang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya, akhirnya Naruto pun membawa Haku ala bridal style ke arah kamar untuk menidurkannya di tempat tidur agar lebih nyaman. Hanya tatapan iba yang keluar dari sorot mata Naruto, Narutopun memegang dahi Haku dan merasakan panas tubuhnya.

"Panas! Apa kau demam Haku-chan?" Gumam Naruto sambil menatap wajah Haku yang terlihat memucat.

"Harusnya jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku Haku-chan mungkin aku bisa membantu" Lanjut Naruto kemudian pergi kearah dapur.

Sementara di suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya dekat pemandian air panas desa Konoha.

"Hihihi.. Wah ternyata gadis disini tetap cantik yah?" Ucap pria paruh baya yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon dengan muka mesum.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah ya.. Jiraiya-sama" Ucap seseorang yang sukses membuat senyum pria paruh baya menjadi hilang.

"Kau.." Ucap Jiraiya terkejut dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bocah yang sering di juluki Uzumaki Arashi, kan? dengan jubah orange dan lambang uzumaki di belakangnya, Kau pasti dia" Lanjut Jiraiyah.

"Jadi kau tahu tentangku ya" Ucap Arashi dengan nada dingin.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Jiraiyah tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku datang kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" Jawab Arashi.

"Hah?" Jiriyah bingung dengan tingkah laku Arashi, sementara Arashi hanya terseyum walau tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng kitsunenya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ian Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**'Duarrrrrr'**

**'Duarrrrrr'**

'Suara ledakan?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati setelah mendengar suara ledakan.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara ledakan Naruto tetap membawa bubur yang ia buat untuk di bawa ke kamarnya, Naruto pun memasuki kamar dan terlihat seorang gadis masih terbaring dengan kompres atau apalah?(author kagak tau namanya) berada di dahinya sepertinya Naruto yang mengerjakan semuanya. naruto pun menaruh bubur di atas meja dekat dengan tempat tidur, Setelah Naruto menaruhnya tiba-tiba 4 orang ANBU berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"Kami di suruh Hokage-sama untuk menyuruhmu menghadap Hokage-sama" Jawab salah seorang Anbu dengan topeng taka.

"Baik.. aku akan ke sana setelah Haku-chan siuman" Ucap Naruto lebih dingin.

"Tidak bisa di tunda lagi, tapi kau harus segera ke sana ini adalah perintah" Ucap seorang Anbu dengan topeng Inu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalakan Haku-chan sendirian" Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain!" Ucap Anbu dengan topeng kuma dengan memegang pedang yang ada di belakangnya sementara Naruto terlihat ketakutan atau bisa dibilang berpura-pura ketakutan, perlahan-lahan Naruto mundur kebelakang sedangkan Anbu tadi sudah memegang pedangnya dengan menhunuskan pedang ke arah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami" Ucap Anbu bertopeng kuma.

"Tenangkan dirimu, maafkan kami Nar.." Belum sepat Anbu topeng Inu berbicara tiba-tiba Anbu bertopeng kuma berlari menyerang ke arah Naruto.

**'Tranggg'**

Suara benturan antara pedang yang di gunakan Anbu bertopeng kuma dengan pedang Kusanagi Naruto. Ternyata Naruto berpura-pura ketakutan dan berjalan kebelakang ternyata untuk mengambil pedangnya, semua Anbu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi pedang yang di gunakan Anbu tadi patah karena pedang Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuatku marah atau kalian akan kubunuh" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Maafkan kami Naruto, tapi ini perintah dari Hokage-sama jika kau tidak cepat menemuinya para tetua akan mengecapmu sebagai criminal" Ujar Anbu bertopeng saru menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Biar Hokage-sama yang menjelaskan, jika kami menjelaskan mungkin akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi" Ucap Anbu bertopeng Inu.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu kepada Haku-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"Baik kami mengerti" Ucap Anbu bertopeng taka.

. Kemudian Naruto mendekat ke arah Haku dengan membawa kunai dengan segel hiraisin di tangan kanannya, Narutopun memberikan kunai itu kepada kepalan tangan kanan Haku yang masih tertidur.

'Mungkin kunai ini akan di butuhkan, tolong dijaga ya Haku-chan' batin Naruto yang kemudian Naruto pergi bersama para Anbu ke arah tempat Hokage berada.

'Poof'

"Ada apa kau memanggilku jii-san?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi sementara seseorang yang ditanyai hanya memberi tatapan dingin ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, tadi pagi ada sebuah ledakan di dekat pemandian air panas desa.." belum selesai ucapan dari sang Hokage, Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Lalu sebenarnya kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" potong Naruto bosan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran bocah, baiklah.. akibat dari ledakan tadi salah satu legenda sannin hampir mati dan menurut saksi mata mereka melihatmu yang melakukannya, dan.. apakah kau yang melakukannya?" Jelas Hiruzen.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pagi ini, aku hanya merawat Haku-chan saja dia sedang demam dan aku harus mera.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara tiba-tiba seseorang dari samping Naruto dan memotong ucapan Naruto yang sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Aku yang melakukannya" Sergah seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan Uzumaki Arashi, dengan cepat para Anbu memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa kau terkejut, hah?" Ucap Arashi ke arah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Arashi menyerang Naruto dengan pedang yang terbuat dari angin (Ken no Kaze), tetapi Naruto bisa menahannya dengan pedang kusanagi miliknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Naruto" Ucap Arashi dingin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku.. Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah kau mengalahkanku" Ucap Arashi.

'Tenaganya kuat sekali aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi' batin Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi.. aku harus mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagimu" Bisik Arashi kepada Naruto dan kemudian menghilang.

"Ancaman apa lagi ini?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Jii-san, ini adalah masalahku jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiruzen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto U.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haku POV: On  
**

"Umm" Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku entah kenapa kepalaku begitu pusing, aku pun memegang dahiku dengan tangan kiriku karena seperti ada sesuatu di dahiku dan ternyata benar ada sebuah kain sepertinya Naruto-kun merawatku. kemudian aku mersakan tangan kananku seperti memegang sebuah kunai setelah kulihat ternyata kunai milik Naruto-kun aku bisa mengenali kunai ini dengan mudah karena tanda segel teleportnya, aku melihat ada sebuah mangkuk di atas meja dekat dengan kasurku err- maksudnya kasur Naruto-kun jika aku mengingat-ingat lagi akau hanya menumpang di sini tapi Naruto-kun membiarkanku untuk tidur di sini sementara dirinya hanya tidur di sofanya.

**'Kryuuk'**

Uh.. aku merasakan perutku keroncongan dan sepertinya ada makanan di dalam mangkuk itu. Perlahan akupun mendekati mangkuk itu yang ternyata berisi semangkuk bubur, akupun memakan bubur tersebut bagaimanapun juga aku merasa lapar dan memakannya walau rasanya sedikit aneh sepertinya bubur ini di buat oleh Naruto-kun.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang?" Ucap seseorang yang mengaggetkaku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dan langsung melihatnya terlihat seorang yang seumuran denganku dan Naruto-kun sedang berdiri dengan topeng kitsune dan memakai jubah orange dan jilatan api hitam di bawahnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah diam berdiri di depanku entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi kenapa aku merasakan orang ini bukanlah orang asing aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat aku kenal. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah rantai yang mencoba melilitku, beruntung aku bisa menghindarinya dengan shusin no jutsuku.

Sekarang akupun berada di pintu kamar tapi rantai itu terus mengejarku, akupun langsung menggunakan pedang es ku untuk menghancurkan rantai itu. Sesuai dugaanku rantai ini di aliri cakra dan apa ini.. rantai ini keluar dari punggung orang itu, karena posisi yang kurang menguntungkan bagiku aku pun terus mundur atau lebih tepatnya mengarah dapur.

'Sial jika begini apartemenya akan hancur dan perlu biaya untuk memperbaikinya.. sementara kami tidak memiliki uang untuk memperbaikinya' batinku.

Dengan terpaksa atau bisa dibilang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya akupun melemparkan barang-barang yang bisa aku raih termasuk pedang es ku. Tapi sial bagiku ketika aku lengah rantai itu langsung membelit kakiku dan membuat keseimbangan ku hilang dan alhasil akupun terjatuh, dengan cepat rantai itu langsung membelit kedua kakiku, kedua tanganku dan tubuhku.

"KYAAA" Teriaku ketika rantai itu berhasil melilitku.

Kemudian orang asing tadi mendekatiku entah kenapa aku yakin dia pasti sedang terseyum ke arahku, aku pun mulai ketakutan keringat mulai muncul.

"S-Siapa ka-u? a-apa yang ing-in ka-u l-lakukan?" Tanyaku gemetaran.

"Aku? aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.. dan apa yang ingin ku lakukan adalah membunuh Naruto-kun mu" Ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Ke-kena-pa k-kau i-ingin m-mem-bu-nuh Na-Naru-to-ku-kun?" tanyaku entah kenapa air mata meleleh di pipiku setelah mendengar ucapannya karena aku yakin dia tidak main-main.

"Ini bukan urusanmu.. aku akan membawa mu sebagai umpannya, agar aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah" Jawabnya dingin dengan aura kebencian di sekelilingnya.

"La.." belum sempat aku bertanya lagi dia sudah memotong ucapanku. "Jika nkau ingin bertanya kenapa kau jadi umpannya karena yang hanya di pikiran Naruto hanyalah dirimu.." Ucapnya membuat aku mendongak kearahnya karena ucapannya.

"Karena dirimu lah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.. kau seharusnya menyadari tentang hal itu, tapi kau tidak berbeda dengannya.. kalian berdua itu memang baka tidak mengerti perasaan satu sama lain" ucapnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudku? kau itu benar-benar tidak peka sama seperti Naruto.." Jawabnya sementara aku masih bingung dengan ucapanya.

"Sebenarnya Naruto sangat mencintaimu sama sepertimu yang mencintainya.. Tapi kau tak menyadari hal itu" Akupun membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar ucapannya aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Naruto-kun mencintaiku aku kira dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik.

'Na-naru-to-ku hiks.. hiks..' Gumamku .

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah terlambat Naruto akan ku bunuh dan setelah itu Konoha akan ku hancurkan hahahaha..." Ucapnya.

**Haku POV: Off**

* * *

**A/N: maaf yah kalo ceritanya gak jelas sebenarnya chapter ini baru sebagiaanya saja.. author minta maaf banget soalnya sibuk belajar maklum kelas 3 SMA.. jadi mohon di maklumi yah.. mungkin jika ada waktu Author akan langsung mulai mengetik fanfic ini lagi dan ceritanya semoga jelas dan tidak jauh dari alur.. mohon bantuannya yah..  
**

* * *

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

bagiamanakah cerita selanjutnya? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah mengetahui Haku di culik? kita lanjutkan jika Author ada waktu.

Mohon Reviewnya! tapi tolong reviewanya yang membantu ya biar Author dapat inspirasi buat ngelajutin fic ini.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
